Escale à la porte des mondes
by lolaxx08
Summary: Ace se fait absorber par un anima en essayant de sauver Luffy. Il se retrouve dans le monde de Fairy Tail. Comprenant qu'il est bloqué dans ce monde, il cherchera un moyen de retourner dans le sien.
1. prologue

Bonjours à tous. Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. Voici donc le monde de Fairy Tail et de One piece rassembler. J'espere que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture

* * *

Ace n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'était levé pour s'interposer entre Akainu et Luffy. Mais il avait été absorbé par une sorte de tourbillon noir, et depuis, il se trouvait dans une grande forêt qui lui était inconnu. Il avait réussi à faire quelques pas, mais il s'était effondré, épuisé. Pourtant, il devait absolument retrouver Luffy… Luffy, qu'il avait abandonné à Marine Ford. Mais il ne savait même pas où lui-même se trouvait, alors comment allait-il faire pour le rejoindre ? Une voix assez enfantine surgit alors au-dessus de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un étrange chat bleu avec de longues ailes blanches.  
\- Un chat... murmura- t-il d'une voix faible.  
\- Natsu, dépêche-toi, il n'a pas l'air bien, reprit le chat. Le dénommé Natsu arriva enfin et regarda l'homme allongé au sol. Il était blessé et à moitié inconscient, il lui jeta un regard vide et essaya de se lever.  
\- Je dois trouver Luffy... reprit-il. Le Dragon Slayer de feu ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait. Il souleva Ace et le mit sur son épaule.  
\- On va le retrouver, ton ami, mais avant je te ramène à la guilde.  
Ace n'ayant plus aucune force ne se débattit pas, après tout ce gars avait dit qu'il allait rechercher son frère. Il s'évanouit soudainement, alors que Natsu accélérait le pas pour le ramener le plus vite possible à la guilde. C'est Happy qui arriva en premier dans le bâtiment bondé. Il alla voir directement le Maître, qui buvait encore au bar, malgré que l'on ait été en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Il expliqua la situation à Makarov, et quand il eut fini, Natsu arriva avec Ace. Ils le déposèrent à l'infirmerie et Wendy soigna l'inconnu. Le Maître, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Happy et Natsu discutaient du nouveau venu à côté.

\- Je vous assure… il est tombé du ciel, dit Happy.  
\- Ouais, comme quand on a été absorbé par l'anima, ajouta Natsu.  
\- Vous pensez qu'il vient d'un autre monde, Maître ? demanda Erza. Makarof hocha la tête. Il regarda le jeune homme endormi et soupira.  
\- Oui, il vient d'un autre monde. Un monde que nous ne connaissons pas.

Pendant une semaine entière, Ace dormit. Il était toujours surveillé par un membre de la guilde. Un matin, il se réveilla enfin. Il regarda autour de lui et découvrit Natsu, en pleine discussion avec Happy. Il fixa le chat, étonné, et se murmura, la gorge légèrement sèche.

\- Un chat qui parle…  
Natsu et Happy sautèrent de joie en le voyant réveillé. Le fils d'Ignir se précipita sur lui en criant.  
\- Eh ! Le vieux ! Il est réveillé !  
Il se calma un peu, se penchant sur Ace, et reprenant plus curieusement.  
\- T'es qui ? Tu viens d'où ? C'est quoi ton tatouage dans le dos ? J'ai jamais vu cet emblème, c'est quelle guilde ?  
Ace le détailla, encore à moitié endormi, et soupira, se rallongeant et tirant la couverture sur lui.  
\- Bonne nuit.  
Natsu le regarda, les yeux ronds, et ajouta légèrement plus fort :

\- C'est qui Luffy ?  
Le fils de Barbe blanche se redressa d'un coup et regarda tout autour de lui.  
\- Luffy ! Je dois retrouver Luffy !  
Il essaya de se lever mais Natsu le retint. Le Maître entra à ce moment-là.

\- Tu ne le trouveras pas. Reste couché, tu n'es plus dans ton monde, gamin. Ton ami n'est pas ici.  
Ace se stoppa net.  
\- Où suis-je, alors ? demanda-t-il. Le Maître lui expliqua tout. Le concept du pays, des guildes de mages, et de tout le reste. Ace écoutait silencieusement.  
\- En fait, c'est juste une île où beaucoup de gens on mangé un fruit du démon.  
Makarov soupira en regardant Natsu.  
\- Montre-lui.  
Le mage de feu ne se fit pas prier et invoqua de longues flammes qui parcouraient son corps tout entier. Ace, surpris, recula et tomba lourdement du lit. Wendy et Lucy l'aidèrent à se remettre dans le lit.  
\- Impossible... c'est impossible, c'est moi qui ai mangé le Pyro-Fruit.  
Le maître de Fairy Tail reprit.  
\- Ici, les mages ont parfois les mêmes capacités. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'es plus dans ton monde. Tu es passé à travers un anima et tu es arrivé ici.  
\- Et… comment je fais pour repartir ? demanda le pirate, comprenant enfin que sa situation était grave. L'ancien le regarda et baissa un peu la tête.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas de moyen particulier. Je suis désolé. Mais en attendant, tu peux rester à la guilde. Au fait… je te parle depuis tout à l'heure, mais tu ne nous connais même pas et on ne sait pas quel est ton nom. Je te présente Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Lucy et Carla. Ils font tous partie de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Moi, je m'appelle Makarov et je suis le maître de la guilde. Et toi ?  
Ace les regarda. Il sentait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en cette bande un peu étrange. Il eut un petit sourire et répondit :  
\- Portgas D. Ace. Je fais partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

Dans le monde d'Ace, l'équipage de Luffy apprenaient la mort soudaine d'Ace et de Barbe Blanche grâce au journal. Ils priaient tous pour que leur capitaine soit toujours en vie malgré qu'il ne soit pas parmi les morts annoncés dans le journal. Mais il y avait eut tellement de morts à Marine Ford que cela mettrait certainement des semaines pour retrouver tous les cadavres. En plus de cela, il n'avait pas eut de nouvelles de lui depuis trop longtemps à leur goût. Quelques jours après l'annonce, ils reçurent un message de Luffy. Dans deux ans, ils seraient tous réunis sur le Thousand Sonny.

* * *

Et voila la fin de ce chapitre j'espère que ça vous à plus. Laisser un commentaire


	2. Chapitre 1 : Mission au port

Bonjour à tous, voici mon premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à chibiLuna pour sa review sa ma vraiment fait très plaisir. L'histoire est situé entre deux arc de Fairy Tail peu après la fin des jeux magiques . Sur cela je vous laisse lire le prochain chapitre bonne lecture !

* * *

Ace rentra avec Natsu à la guilde. Lucy était encore en train de se plaindre à Wendy et Erza. À peine étaient-ils arrivés que les deux gloutons étaient déjà à table et mangeaient. Happy les rejoignit rapidement avec un énorme poisson. Ace regarda autour de lui tout en mangeant. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans et demi qu'il était devenu mage de Fairy Tail. Il avait comprit que s'il voulait trouver un moyen de rejoindre son monde, il devrait parcourir le pays à la recherche d'indices.

Alors quoi de mieux que de parcourir le pays en effectuant des missions de mage ? Quand il ne partait pas en mission, il logeait chez Natsu qui était souvent absent de chez lui. Au début, Ace s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir rentrer, et Gray lui appris un jour qu'il squattait tous les soirs avec Happy le lit de Lucy. Cette dernière s'en plaignait souvent, d'ailleurs.

Erza arriva près d'eux quand ils eurent fini de manger. Elle tendit une feuille de mission à Ace, qui la lut rapidement.  
\- Pourquoi tu me donne ça, Erza ? demanda t-il alors que Natsu lui arrachait presque la feuille des mains pour regarder ce qui était écrit.  
\- Tu n'es encore jamais allé dans cette ville. Elle est très réputée pour son immense bibliothèque, il paraît que l'on y trouve tout et n'importe quoi. Tu devrais aller faire un tour là-bas. C'est peut-être ta dernière piste, Ace.  
Le poing ardent regarda la feuille et soupira, agacé. Erza se mêlait toujours de ce qui ne la regardait pas...

Mais elle avait raison. Il n'avait encore jamais été dans cette ville, et il trouverait peut-être un moyen de rentrer dans ses livres. Mais il savait que s'il ne trouvait rien, il y aurait toujours d'autres pistes. Il ne baisserait jamais les bras… Jamais. Natsu posa la feuille.  
\- C'est trop cool, en plus c'est une super ville commerciale. Il parait que son port est deux fois plus grand que celui de Magnolia ! Dis Ace, on t'accompagne ?  
Le pirate soupira, levant les yeux vers le mage de feu.  
\- Pourquoi pas, la récompense est assez élevée pour que tout le monde vienne.  
\- Ouais c'est vrai, on va pas laisser un étranger traîner seul en ville. Il pourrait avoir des ennuis, ajouta Gray en s'approchant doucement. Ace soupira, il avait l'habitude de ces blagues pourries.

Au début, il croyait que le mage de glace ne l'appréciait pas, et puis au fur et à mesure, il avait comprit que Gray ne faisait que le taquiner un peu trop. La blonde s'assit en face de ses amis, d'un air désespéré.  
\- On peut pas se reposer un peu ? Depuis des mois on enchaîne mission sur mission. Je peux même plus profiter de mon lit ! répliqua-t-elle en baillant. Erza se tourna vers elle en souriant.

\- Les missions n'attendent pas, Lucy. Il faut y aller avant que tout ne s'aggrave.  
Wendy posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la constellationiste.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lucy, la prochaine fois, on fera une petite pause.  
La blonde soupira longuement, puis hocha la tête.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis autour de la table avec leurs bagages. Lucy se plaignait encore, mais retrouva le sourire tout de suite en apprenant qu'ils allaient prendre le train. Ace et Gray étaient un peu en retard par rapport aux filles car ils traînaient Natsu, qui essayait de s'échapper. Happy, lui, voletait au-dessus d'eux, leur lançant quelques paroles d'encouragement.

Arrivés dans le train, Happy s'était mis à coté du Dragon Slayer, qui avait pris une drôle de couleur verte. Ace, Erza et Carla discutaient tranquillement. Wendy et Lucy regardaient le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, et Gray taquinait Natsu, qui n'arrivait pas à répliquer dans son état. Quand le train s'arrêta, Ace empoigna Natsu par le col et le traîna sur le quai. Lucy et Wendy descendirent en souriant, regardant les passants autour d'elles. Ils durent attendre un moment avant de pouvoir partir, car les bagages d'Erza étaient bloqués dans le train. Après vingt bonnes minutes d'acharnement, ils purent enfin sortir des quais.

Ils aperçurent alors la grande étendue bleue et les immenses bateaux qui se présentaient à eux. Le regard d'Ace se voila un peu. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mis les pieds sur un bateau ? Ça lui manquait tellement de naviguer sur les mers. Erza déposa une main rassurante sur son épaule et murmura :

\- On y va, Ace. On va à l'hôtel, ensuite nous irons voir la personne qui a envoyé l'annonce.  
Il la regarda et hocha la tête, se remettant à marcher. Ils prirent une grande chambre pour loger tout le monde, puis partirent vers une vieille maison près du port. Un homme assez âgé leur ouvrit. Il semblait fatigué et les laissa entrer sans rien dire. Ils s'installèrent tous dans la petite pièce qui servait de salon et le vieil homme commença à leur expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

Plusieurs mages puissants s'étaient installés dans un des entrepôts du port. En plus de cela, ils empêchaient les pêcheurs de rentrer au port et de partir en mer. Ace écouta attentivement tout ce que disait l'ancêtre. Il comprenait la situation. Si c'était des pêcheurs, ils n'avaient sûrement plus d'eau ni de quoi se nourrir à bord. C'était la pire mort que l'on pouvait connaître en mer. Une mort lente et douloureuse. Il frissonna rien que d'y penser.

Il se leva et promit au vieil homme d'arrêter ces mages. Les autres de la guilde firent de même et ils partirent vers le port rapidement. Natsu était devant et son corps commençait déjà à s'enflammer alors qu'il rentrait seulement dans le port. Gray soupira et regarda Ace, qui semblait se tenir à une distance étrange de l'eau. C'était un pirate, non ? Il le regarda et lança en riant.  
\- Ben alors Ace, tu veux pas aller te baigner ?  
Le poing ardent répliqua indifféremment, continuant de marcher.  
\- Je ne peux plus nager à cause du Pyrofruit. C'est la malédiction qui s'abat sur les personnes qui avalent un fruit du démon.  
Depuis deux ans, ils fréquentaient le pirate, mais ils n'avaient jamais su qu'il ne pouvait pas nager. Erza se retourna, étonnée.  
\- Une information pareille. Tu aurais dû nous prévenir, Ace. Ça aurait pu te coûter la vie.  
\- J'y avais pas pensé. Après tout, dans mon monde, tout le monde est au courant, alors j'ai oublié qu'il fallait que je le précise.  
Ils arrivèrent devant l'immense bâtiment et Natsu ne s'arrêta pas, défonçant la porte alors que Lucy haussait les épaules, résignée.  
\- On va devoir encore payer les réparations…  
Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'attarder sur la porte détruite, car beaucoup de personnes sortaient de l'entrepôt, leur sautant dessus. En à peine quelques minutes, malheureusement pour eux, ils étaient presque tous assommés, gisant au sol. Natsu les détailla avec une mine boudeuse tout en s'étirant.  
\- C'était vraiment pas drôle. On avait juste un coup à leur donner pour qu'ils tombent dans les pommes.  
Gray, lui, soupira et regarda les corps inanimés autour de lui.  
\- Leur chef n'est pas là. C'est lui qu'on veut en priorité.  
\- Bien. Gray, Ace, Natsu et moi allons faire le tour du port. Lucy, Wendy, Happy et Carla, vous restez surveiller ceux-là, ordonna Erza. Ils acquiescèrent et les deux groupes se séparèrent.

Ace marchait près de la digue, scrutant autour de lui pour tenter d'apercevoir le chef de la bande. Un peu plus loin, sur le quai, il voyait Gray qui marchait à peu près au même rythme que lui. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, les yeux rivés sur l'océan, et sourit doucement.

Soudain, quelque chose lui attrapa la cheville, et sans pouvoir rien faire, Ace se retrouva projeté dans l'océan. L'eau l'enveloppait comme un cocon. Il avait beau se débattre et nager comme un beau diable, il n'arrivait pas à remonter à la surface et sombrait petit à petit. Il allait mourir noyé. Quelle triste fin pour un pirate. Il ferma les yeux, résigné.

Gray avait vu toute la scène et se précipita dans l'eau sans même essayer de rattraper l'homme qui fuyait. Quand il fut sous l'eau, il aperçut le pirate qui coulait de plus en plus vite. En quelques mouvements, il l'attrapa et le remonta à la surface alors qu'Erza, sur le bord, l'aidait à le remonter sur la terre ferme. Ace se mit à tousser violemment quand se retrouva à l'air libre. On l'allongea sur le côté et il ressentit la présence de Wendy derrière lui. Natsu arriva avec le coupable, qui était sonné et couvert de bleus. Il le jeta au sol puis s'approcha d'Ace.  
\- Il va bien ?  
La jeune fille acquiesça alors que le pirate se redressait en se tenant la tête. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait y passer.  
\- Bien, Gray, attache ce gars, je vais chercher les autorités locales. Natsu, Wendy, surveillez Ace.  
Erza partit immédiatement. Quand elle revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle soupira, exaspérée, en trouvant Gray et Natsu qui se disputaient et Ace qui était déjà debout et qui surveillait le fautif et ses larbins avec Lucy, Wendy, Happy et Carla.

Après une bonne heure, Ace se trouvait enfin devant l'immense bibliothèque. Il entra et regarda tout autour de lui, sceptique. Ça lui prendrait des années pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il soupira et s'arrêta quand il sentit un regard posé sur lui.

En effet, la jeune bibliothécaire le regardait depuis qu'il était entré. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un d'aussi jeune entrer ici, et encore moins d'aussi beau. Elle ne cessa de le fixer, et quand il se retourna et croisa son regard, elle rougit, détournant la tête, se reconcentrant sur son livre. Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle, se penchant sur le bureau.  
\- Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider ?  
Elle releva la tête, rouge de gêne.  
\- Euh... oui bien sûr, enfin ça dépend, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?  
\- Je cherche des livres sur les mondes parallèles.  
Elle se leva en souriant.  
\- Suivez-moi, nous en avons tout un rayon.  
Il suivit la bibliothécaire silencieusement. Elle lui donna alors une vingtaine de livres et il s'installa à une table. Après trois longues heures, il repoussa les livres en soupirant. Ce n'était que des romans ou des contes pour enfant. Il en avait trouvé un qui semblait intéressant avec un Kitsune offrant une fleur qui avait le pouvoir d'exaucer les vœux, mais ce n'était qu'un conte, lui aussi. Il soupira en fermant les livres et retourna voir la jolie bibliothécaire.  
\- Vous avez des livres un peu plus concrets que des contes... ?  
Elle le regarda sérieusement un court instant, puis se mit à rire doucement.  
\- Mais voyons, pourquoi y aurait-il des choses concrètes ? Les autres mondes n'existent pas…  
Il soupira, la salua poliment et sortit de la bibliothèque. Encore une fois, tout ça n'avait servit à rien.

Il continua à marcher, regarda le ciel sombre, ennuyé. Erza allait le tuer, il était en retard pour le dîner. Il accéléra la cadence et aperçut dans une ruelle sombre un vieil homme agressé par deux mages, semblait-il. Il s'arrêta et intervint, envoyant les deux mages au sol, furieux. Les deux jeunes gens partirent en courant et il se tourna vers le vieil homme.  
\- Vous allez bien, Monsieur ?  
Le vieil homme hocha la tête et le regarda, les yeux emplis de gratitude.  
\- Merci, jeune homme. Sans vous, je pense que je n'aurais pas pu faire grand chose.  
Ace sourit en lui disant de ne pas le remercier. Le vieillard le regarda et sortit une magnifique rose noire et blanche de sa cape.  
\- Tiens, prends ceci. Ce n'est presque rien, mais c'est tout ce qu'un vieil homme peut te donner pour te remercier.  
Ace le remercia en prenant la fleur et rentra à l'hôtel.

Quand il poussa la porte, il se baissa légèrement pour éviter une chaise que Natsu venait de lancer. Il soupira et Erza se leva, énervée, séparant Natsu et Gray qui se disputaient encore. Happy se mit à voleter autour d'Ace et regarda la rose.  
\- Ouah, la jolie rose, tu l'as eu où ?  
Il expliqua alors sa rencontre avec le vieil homme et Erza hocha la tête de satisfaction, en le félicitant pour son comportement.  
\- Tu commences à t'habituer, Pirate.  
\- Tu as un problème avec le fait que je sois pirate, Gray ?  
Le mage de glace se redressa.  
\- Ouais, j'ai un petit problème. J'aime pas partager ma chambre avec un voleur.  
\- Un voleur... alors depuis deux ans tu ne penses qu'à ça ! C'est pour ça que tu dis toutes ses choses blessantes sur moi !  
\- Oh, y'a pas que ça. Depuis que t'es là, y'en a que pour toi et ton stupide monde.  
\- Mon… quoi ?! Tu aimerais, toi, vivre loin des tiens ? J'aimerais rentrer dans mon monde avec vous pour voir ce que tu ferais, toi !  
Et soudain, une lumière aveuglante apparut dans la main de Ace, envahissant toute la pièce.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci d'avoir lu et laissez un petit encouragement. Si vous avez des questions, je serais ravie d'y répondre. À la prochaine fois !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Tomber du ciel

Bonjour voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfiction. Je suis un peu en retard dessolée mais j'ai beaucoup de travail ses temps si avec le bac de français qui approche alors ça risque d'être plus irrégulier. Bonne lecture

* * *

Luffy était endormi sur la proue depuis un moment et regardait autour de lui en soupirant. Nami et Robin prenaient le café dans le salon. Chopper et Brook écoutaient les incroyables histoires de Ussop, Franky était à la barre et sifflotait, et Sanji était en cuisine et préparait le repas. Zoro, lui, était à la vigie et regardait par la fenêtre en baillant. Il venait de se réveiller d'une longue sieste. Il regarda le ciel sans nuage et aperçut une tache noire s'approcher à vive allure de l'océan. Il reconnut alors le corps d'une personne, et l'eau l'engloutit dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussement qui réveilla le capitaine. Zoro ne réfléchit pas et plongea tête la première dans l'eau pour récupérer la personne qui était tombée. Presque tout l'équipage était penché vers l'eau quand il remonta à la surface en tenant une fillette aux longs cheveux bleu foncé. Celle-ci était inconsciente et très pale. Robin aida Zoro à remonter à bord grâce à une échelle de mains et il allongea la jeune fille sur le pont, s'éloignant assez pour que Chopper puisse l'examiner. Au bout de cinq minutes, Chopper se releva alors que la fillette toussait, expulsant le peu d'eau qu'elle avait du respirer. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le renne, qui la regarda en souriant.

\- Tu vas bien ? Zoro vient de te repêcher, tu étais tombée dans l'océan. Ton bateau a coulé ? Tu viens d'une île céleste ?

Elle le regarda calmement, puis fronça les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler, mais très rapidement elle se recroquevilla et gémit de douleur.

\- Je... je… je ne sais pas.

Luffy se pencha sur elle.

\- Dis, Chopper, elle a pas l'air bien la petite. En plus elle a un drôle de tatouage sur l'épaule.

Le médecin ne répondit pas et regarda la jeune fille. Il lui sourit et reprit.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ?

Elle releva la tête, fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils, et Zoro la vit perdre le peu de couleur qu'elle avait retrouvée. Elle finit par enfouir à nouveau son visage dans ses bras.

\- Je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas... ça fait mal d'y penser...

Chopper la regarda et se tourna vers ses camarades.

\- Elle est sûrement amnésique. Ça doit être à cause de la chute. Tomber de si haut cause beaucoup de dommages, elle a de la chance de ne pas avoir de blessures physiques.

Nami la regarda et s'accroupit à côté d'elle en souriant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, notre équipage est un peu fou mais on s'occupera de toi jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves la mémoire. N'est-ce pas capitaine ?

Luffy hocha la tête en souriant. La fillette sourit à son tour et les remercia tous. Elle croisa alors le regard de l'escrimeur et commença à comprendre que c'était lui qui l'avait repêchée.

\- ... Je… merci pour... pour m'avoir sortie de l'eau.

\- C'est rien, me remercie pas pour ça.

Sanji interrompit l'échange en se mettant devant elle avec des yeux transits.

\- Dis ma petite, est-ce que tu as faim ? Tu veux que je te prépare un petit plat ? Tu dois avoir froid dans tes vêtements mouillés…

Nami l'assomma d'un coup et lui sourit.

\- Bon, faudrait peut-être te trouver un nom, le temps que tu te rappelles du tien.

Elle la regarda et hocha la tête, avant que Brook n'intervienne.

\- Et si on l'appelait la petite fille tombée du ciel dans l'océan ?

\- Voyons Brook, c'est beaucoup trop long, il faut quelque chose de plus simple, lui répondit Robin, amusée.

\- Sora... on a qu'à l'appeler Sora, lâcha Zoro en s'appuyant contre le mat.

Tout le monde le regarda, surpris.

\- Sora, ça me va, reprit la jeune fille en se levant.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Zoro, puis il soupira et s'éloigna du groupe.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Sora resta à bord du Thousand Sunny. À la surprise générale, elle s'adapta très bien au mode de fonctionnement du bateau, comme si elle était déjà habituée à rester avec des personnes semblables à l'équipage. Elle ne fut pas du tout ébahie par les pouvoirs de Luffy, ni ceux de Brook ou encore de Chopper. Nami et Robin en dédirent donc qu'elle venait aussi d'un bateau pirate assez bruyant qui possédait quelques personnes ayant mangé un fruit du démon. Si c'était le cas, ils étaient sûrement morts. Le plus surprenant était que Zoro s'occupait de Sora souvent. Enfin, pas du genre Sanji… non, il restait silencieux, la surveillant dans ce qu'elle faisait, surveillant aussi les autres de l'équipage. Il allait la chercher pour aller manger, lui donnait quelques trucs à faire. Ça surprenait vraiment les autres de le voir ainsi.

Sora bailla une nouvelle fois et s'assit à la table. Sanji était vraiment difficile en cuisine. Le blond la regarda et soupira.

\- Sora, si tu me demande si tu peux m'aider, ne traîn...

\- Ferme-la, sourcils en vrille. Sora, viens dehors prendre l'air, coupa Zoro en emmenant la jeune fille dehors.

Elle le laissa alors qu'elle entendait Sanji jurer et envoyer une poêle au bretteur, qui l'évita. Ce dernier referma la porte derrière elle et marcha sur le pont, silencieux. Après un instant, il se retourna.

\- Et si tu allais voir Chopper ? Tu es assez pâle, tu sais.

Elle le regarda et hocha la tête, partant voir le petit renne. Arrivée, elle lui sourit, et il lui proposa de s'asseoir sur un des lits.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as, Sora ? Un problème avec l'équipage ? Ou tu te sens mal ? Tu as le tournis ?

\- Oh… non. Je suis juste très fatiguée... et j'ai l'impression que... que d'habitude il y a toujours une personne pour veiller sur moi jour et nuit.

\- C'est sûrement tes parents...

\- Non... je n'ai pas de parents... enfin si, j'avais une maman... mais elle a disparu il y a si longtemps... je la cherche toujours avec…

Elle fronça les sourcils et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Chopper s'approcha d'elle, inquiet, et elle se releva brusquement, surprenant le renne qui recula et fit tomber ses nombreux produits. Sora les rattrapa tous et chuta en arrière. Elle sentit alors quelqu'un la rattraper et tous les produits roulèrent sur elle. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle croisa le regard de Zoro, qui soupira.

\- Chopper, prends tes produits pour que je la repose par terre.

Le médecin hocha la tête et s'activa à poser tous les produits sur son bureau. Une minute plus tard, Sora se retrouvait sur ses pieds et Zoro avait déjà disparu avant qu'elle ne le remercie. Elle soupira et regarda Chopper qui commençait à tout ranger.

\- Pourquoi Zoro est comme ça ?

Le médecin se retourna et sourit.

\- Tu sais, il est proche de toi, là. Avec nous il dort, il s'entraîne, il boit du saké… enfin, il est joyeux aussi, mais toi il te surveille tout le temps comme si il avait peur pour toi.

Sora hocha la tête et aida Chopper à ranger ses médicaments. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'elle savait déjà comment ranger tout sans qu'il ne le lui dise.

\- Oh... Sora, tu as une excellente mémoire pour ranger tout ça aussi bien.

\- Non pas vraiment, je n'ai pas regardé l'armoire avant qu'elle ne te tombe dessus. Mais c'est comme ça que je les rangerais, après ce que m'a dit Grandine.

\- Grandine ? Qui est-ce ? demanda t-il en voyant que Sora commençait à reparler de son passé sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Ma mère... c'est le dragon du ciel. Elle est très puissante, tu sais... mais elle a disparu il y a des années, en même temps qu'Ignir et Métalicana...

\- Des dragons ?! Mais ce sont des créatures mythiques, non ?

\- Oh, ils existent vraiment, je t'assure. Grandine m'a élevée comme sa fille. Je suis un Dragon Slayer, comme...

Elle recula, un peu pâle et ferma les yeux. Chopper l'allongea sur le lit et lui demanda de se reposer. Il partit ensuite, et retrouva tout l'équipage dans la cuisine.

\- Vous allez jamais me croire… Sora est la fille d'un dragon !

Tout le monde le fixa, les yeux ronds, et Luffy éclata de rire.

\- Ha, je le savais qu'elle était trop géniale cette fille ! Je vais lui demander de rejoindre mon équipage !

\- Luffy, elle fait déjà partie de l'équipage, répliqua Nami en soupirant.

Zoro les regarda, silencieux, et se leva après avoir fini sa bouteille de saké. Luffy l'interpella en prenant son assiette à moitié pleine.

\- Je mange ta part, Zoro.

Il ne dit rien et commença à partir. Sanji l'arrêta et lui tendit une assiette. Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

\- Tu vas bien voir la petite, non ? Donne lui ça, faudrait pas qu'elle meure de faim.

Il prit l'assiette en sortant de la pièce. Nami regarda la porte.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que Zoro est étrange ?

\- Oui, c'est comme si il était amoureux de...

\- On dirait Shanks, coupa Luffy en parlant la bouche pleine. Tout le monde le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

De son côté, Zoro ouvrit la porte et découvrit la jeune fille assise sur le lit.

\- Oh !... Désolée, Zoro, je t'ai fait venir jusqu'ici...

Il soupira et s'assit à côté d'elle, lui tendant l'assiette.

\- T'excuse pas pour ça, gamine.

Elle soupira, agacée, et mangea sans rien ajouter. Zoro resta assis, silencieux, regardant dehors. Quand elle eût fini, elle posa l'assiette à côté d'elle et se leva en face de lui.

\- C'est toi qui m'as donné mon nom, non ? Alors pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de m'appeler « gamine » ? « Fillette » ? J'ai bientôt 21 ans ! Même si j'ai encore l'air d'une fille de quatorze ans !

Il la regardait, surpris, tandis qu'elle baissait la tête, légèrement pâle.

\- Je suis désolée... je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça.

Un petit sourire naquît sur le visage de Zoro.

\- Non, tu as raison, Sora. Allez, viens à la vigie avec moi, faut que je m'entraîne et je veux pas te laisser à la merci du cuistot.

Elle le regarda, étonnée, et fut trimballée jusqu'en haut de la vigie. Elle s'assit sur un des bancs et pendant toute la journée, elle regarda Zoro s'entraîner durement. Elle finit par s'endormir contre la fenêtre. Zoro s'arrêta peu après pour faire une petite pause et l'aperçut endormie. Il prit alors une couverture et la posa sur la fillette, puis reprit son entraînement en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, déboussolée. Elle regarda la couverture et la serra doucement contre elle, et remarqua Zoro qui reposait ses altères. Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

\- Tu es enfin réveillée. Bien dormi ?

Elle hocha la tête et se leva en souriant. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, même si tout était encore un peu confus autour d'elle.

\- Au fait Sora, est-ce que tu sais te battre ?

Elle regarda par la fenêtre comme si elle cherchait une réponse, et un doux sourire s'étira sur son visage.

\- Je peux me battre, si il le faut. Mais je préfère guérir les gens.

\- Tu peux te battre ? Tu me montres alors ? demanda t-il en souriant. Un sourire plus grand encore s'étira sur le visage de Sora en voyant que Zoro s'intéressait un peu à elle.

\- Je ne peux pas, c'est trop petit ici, je vais casser quelque chose…

\- Oh, tu es un peu prétentieuse là, Sora ! Même moi je ne casse pas grand chose, ici.

Pourtant, elle garda son sourire et prit la main de l'escrimeur, descendant sur le pont où presque tout l'équipage était un peu éparpillé. Elle regarda le ciel, s'éloigna un peu de tout le monde et pris une grande inspiration. Enfin, elle hurla alors qu'une tornade de vent sortait violemment de sa bouche, pénétrant le ciel.

\- Hurlement du dragon !

Tout le monde regarda la tornade, choqué. Zoro fut le premier à éclater de rire quand la tornade disparut. La fillette se tourna vers lui.

\- D'accord, tu avais raison, tu aurais démoli la vigie.

Elle sourit alors que Luffy se précipitait vers elle, complètement fou.

\- Apprends-moi à le faire ! C'était super cool !

Tout le monde se rassembla autour de Sora, lui posant des dizaines et des dizaines de questions sur ses pouvoirs. Elle finit par vaguement y répondre et Luffy éclata de rire.

\- Tu fais officiellement partie de l'équipage, Sora !

Nami le frappa une nouvelle fois en hurlant.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'elle faisait déjà partie de l'équipage !

Tous les pirates éclatèrent de rire, et Sora essuya une larme de joie qui fleurissait au bord de ses yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'aller beaucoup mieux, maintenant.

* * *

Voila c'est la fin de ce chapitre j'espere qu'il vous à plus laissé un petit commentaire


	4. Chapitre 3 : Escale commerciale

Voila le nouveaux chapitre. Oui je l'ai enfin terminé. Avec le bac de français s'était pas facile de l'écrire et de le corriger. On a prit beaucoup de retard et je m'excuse. Alors j'ai été super contente de voir que mon crossover avait un peu de succès alors merci a tout ceux qu'il m'ont laissé un petit commentaire. Ensuite je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que Sora était sur le navire. Elle s'était parfaitement bien intégrée à l'équipage et en était devenue un membre à part entière. Ce jour-là, ils avaient fait escale sur une petite île commerciale pour se recharger en provisions. Sora avait été tirée au sort pour partir avec Sanji, et Zoro s'était immédiatement proposé à la place d'Ussop pour les accompagner.

Elle marchait donc maintenant en ville, un peu en retrait des deux autres qui se disputaient brutalement. Elle s'arrêta soudainement en laissant les deux avancer. Elle aborda un vieillard à son stand, demandant quelques produits pour Chopper, quand elle ressentit une grande main se poser sur sa tête et frotter assez violemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Sora ! J'ai eu la trouille quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus derrière moi !

\- Excuse-moi, Zoro. Mais j'avais promis à Chopper de lui ramener quelques plantes et médicaments.

\- Oh... tu aurais pu me le dire. Tu as assez pour payer ? demanda-t-il en sortant sa bourse.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas tout payer, mais la jeune fille lui sourit, et paya le vieil homme en prenant le sac qu'il lui tendait.

\- Oui, Chopper m'a donné ce qu'il fallait. Où est Sanji ?

Zoro se tendit et grimaça en entendant le nom du cuisinier, puis regarda la jeune fille qui marchait devant lui, cherchant après le blond. Il entreprit de lui répondre après un soupir ennuyé.

\- Dans une épicerie là-bas, répondit-il en montrant un petit magasin.

Sora sourit et marcha jusqu'à la boutique. Sanji se dirigeait vers le marchand pour payer, quand il s'aperçut que son associée semblait avoir un problème avec un autre client.

\- Écoutez, je veux simplement payer. Pourquoi je ne peux pas payer avec ça, c'est de l'or aussi, non ?

\- Monsieur, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas accepter cette monnaie, je ne la connais pas...

\- S'il-vous-plaît. J'ai vraiment besoin de ce matériel. Prenez ces pièces, elles sont toutes en or, insista-t-il.

Sanji observa plus en détail le jeune homme. Il devait avoir la vingtaine, grand maximum. Il ne portait qu'un simple bermuda, ce qui laissait constater une musculature bien entretenue, et, pour quelqu'un qui semblait aimer la légèreté vestimentaire, il avait la peau plutôt claire. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et légèrement en bataille.

Sanji détourna le regard une demi-seconde pour payer le marchand et se remit à dévisager l'exhibitionniste. Ce dernier pesta et lança un regard rageur autour de lui, qui s'arrêta sur Sora, qui venait de rentrer. Son visage s'éclaira tout à coup et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il ignora la marchande et se précipita sur la fillette aux cheveux bleus.

\- Wendy ! Wendy, c'est toi ! Dieu merci, tu vas bien, s'écria-t-il en s'arrêtant en face d'elle.

Malheureusement pour lui, Zoro arriva juste derrière et le poussa violement quand il vit Sora perdre toutes ses couleurs et poser une de ses mains sur son front.

\- Lâche-là !

\- ... Zoro... c'est... Gray... tu es Gray… reprit la bleue en le regardant.

Gray fut surpris par ses yeux remplis de douleur et fixa ensuite le sabreur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Wendy, toi ?!

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Sora fait partie de mon équipage !

Zoro posa sa main sur ses sabres alors que l'autre rejoignait ses mains qui commençaient à produire une sorte de fumée glaciale. Sanji s'interposa et poussa le vert en pointant la marque bleue sur le torse de l'homme.

\- Calme-toi, tête de cactus ! Il a le même tatouage que Sora.

Zoro le fixa encore quelques secondes puis se détendit. Il prit ensuite Sora dans ses bras. La jeune fille avait commencé à trembler et était devenue aussi pâle qu'un cadavre. Gray voulut s'interposer mais Sanji le retint.

\- Laisse, il la ramène sur le bateau. Et tu ferrais bien de venir avec nous, gamin. Sinon tu vas te faire remarquer par la marine.

Gray regarda le blond s'éloigner et décida de le suivre. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas laisser Wendy toute seule maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée.

.

Luffy et Nami se promenaient eux aussi en ville. Le capitaine devait être « sorti » et c'était la navigatrice qui s'y collait. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs déjà frappé plusieurs fois. À cause de lui, ils avaient failli plusieurs fois se faire repérer par des gars de la marine. Ils avaient donc fini par marcher tranquillement dans la rue essayant de se mêler à la foule le mieux possible. Elle aperçut alors un chat blanc voler et un garçon aux cheveux roses au milieu de la foule. Ils semblaient en plein débat : ils n'avaient pas remarqué que tout le monde les dévisageait. La navigatrice espérait sincèrement que son capitaine ne verrait rien. Ça ne ferrait que leur attirer des ennuis. Malheureusement pour elle, la chance n'était pas du tout de son coté. Son capitaine se mit à crier.

\- Eh le chat ! Tu veux rejoindre mon équipage ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse intervenir, Luffy bravait la foule pour se rapprocher du drôle de duo. La navigatrice maudit son capitaine avant d'aller le rejoindre précipitamment. Quand elle le rejoignit, Luffy se prenait déjà la tête avec le garçon.

\- Allez s'il-te-plaît chat blanc, rejoins mon équipage !

\- Elle t'a déjà dit non ! Lâche-nous la grappe, on a pas que ça à faire !

Nami allait interrompre l'échange, quand elle aperçut la marque rouge sur le bras du jeune homme et sur le dos du chat.

\- Luffy, ils ont le même tatouage que Sora !

Le capitaine hocha alors la tête, plus sérieux, et reprit.

\- T'as raison... le chat, rejoins mon équipage !

Nami ragea et lui donna un coup retentissant, puis se tourna vers le jeune homme et le chat volant.

\- Est-ce par hasard… vous ne connaissez pas une fille d'environ quatorze ans avec des longs cheveux bleus et des yeux marron ? Elle a une marque bleue sur son épaule de la même forme que la votre…

\- Wendy ! C'est Wendy, Natsu ! s'exclama le chat blanc.

Le dénommé hocha la tête et regarda sérieusement la rousse.

\- Vous avez trouvé Wendy ? Elle fait partie de ma guilde...

La créature volante le frappa sèchement comme pour lui dire de se taire. Le gars soupira, agacé.

\- De notre équipage... on a fait naufrage et nous avons été séparés.

Nami sentait qu'il mentait pour le naufrage, mais elle ne dit rien. Ils semblaient gentils, après tout. Et puis les autres pourraient facilement les tenir en échec. Luffy se redressa enfin et les interpella.

\- Venez avec nous, vous pourrez la voir, comme ça. Ah, Sora va être contente !

Le chat blanc regarda le pirate de travers.

\- Pourquoi vous l'appelez Sora ?

Nami sourit tristement et leur expliqua en se mettant à marcher.

\- Quand nous l'avons trouvée, elle avait perdu la mémoire. Nous avons donc décidé de l'appeler ainsi.

Le chat semblait de plus en plus inquiet. Le jeune homme, lui, hocha la tête doucement, puis soudain s'arrêta.

\- Oh, au fait, je m'appelle Natsu. Et elle, c'est Carla. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

\- Moi je suis Nami, et voici mon capitaine, Luffy.

Le chapeau de paille sourit et serra la main de Natsu, puis montra du doigt la direction du port.

\- Rejoignons le bateau !

.

Zoro déposa Sora sur une chaise dès qu'ils arrivèrent sur le bateau et cria à Chopper de venir. Il s'accroupit en face de la jeune fille, inquiet.

\- Ça va aller, Sora ?

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle se tenait la tête, retenant ses gémissements de douleur. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui tailladait le crâne plus ses souvenirs affluaient. Chopper arriva enfin et la regarda. Il prit sa température et grimaça.

\- Elle a de la fièvre... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Sora ? De quoi tu te rappelles ?

Elle secoua la tête, retenant des gémissements.

\- Il y a trop d'images… ça fait mal... il y en a beaucoup trop... murmura-t-elle.

\- On ferrait mieux de la monter. Il faut absolument qu'elle se repose.

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Carla arriva et se jeta sur la jeune fille.

\- Wendy ! Oh Wendy, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi…

Elle la serra contre elle, et Wendy lui rendit son étreinte, mais son regard se voila de douleur. Elle lui sourit tout en retenant ses larmes.

\- Carla...

Zoro ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose. Il la souleva brusquement et monta à la vigie.

\- 'Faut que tu te reposes, Sora.

Natsu, lui, s'était arrêté sur la rive en voyant le bateau. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas monter. Luffy et Nami n'avaient pas remarqué que leur « invité » s'était stoppé. Ils montèrent donc sur le navire et dévisagèrent Gray qui était déjà présent aux côtés du cuisinier. Le mage de glace les salua et se présenta rapidement. Puis il jeta un œil sur le port et soupira.

\- Natsu, monte. Wendy est là.

Mais le Dragon Slayer n'avait pas l'intention de monter. Gray sauta du navire et l'attrapa par le col en essayant de le faire grimper. Il finit par lancer un regard à Carla, mais l'Exceed fixait encore la vigie où avait disparu la jeune mage céleste. Gray et Natsu se mirent donc à se battre. Luffy sourit, amusé en les voyant, et s'écria.

\- Hey, moi aussi je veux me battre !

Il descendit du navire et attrapa le mage de feu. Mais ce dernier ne resta pas sans réagir et tout son corps s'enflamma, à la surprise générale. Luffy s'éloigna de lui, toute trace de joie ayant disparu de son visage. Il le fixait, froid comme la glace.

\- Tu as mangé le fruit de mon frère !

Gray assaillit un coup puissant sur la tête de Natsu et hurla.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas utiliser la magie ! Tu n'écoutes donc pas ce maudit pirate ?! Ils nous a pourtant répété de nombreuses fois qu'ici il n'y a qu'un seul pouvoir par fruit et donc par personne !

\- Oy, je me défendais ! Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me saute dessus comme ça. Et puis, si tu m'avais pas forcé à monter sur ce bateau alors que j'ai le mal des transports, je ne l'aurais pas utilisée !

\- N'essaie pas de retourner la faute sur moi, satanée tête brûlée ! Ils ont Wendy et on a besoin d'un bateau pour retrouver les autres !

\- J'ai jamais été d'accord avec ton plan stupide !

\- Ce n'était pas que mon plan, espèce d'idiot ! répliqua la mage de glace, furieux.

Mais leur échange fut interrompu par Luffy qui saisit Natsu par les épaules et qui se mit à le secouer comme un prunier.

\- Quand as-tu mangé le fruit de mon frère, voleur !

\- Attendez ! Attendez, Natsu n'a mangé aucun fruit ! On ne fait pas partie de ce monde, essaya d'expliquer Gray en séparant Natsu et le capitaine.

Mais l'homme élastique ne comprenait pas. Nami, par contre, saisit immédiatement la situation des mages et dit assez fort pour que Luffy percute.

\- Luffy, ce sont des voyageurs, ils n'ont pas pris le fruit de ton frère. Je te le jure.

Le capitaine se calma et regarda les deux hommes. Carla se réveilla enfin et regarda ses deux amis.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ?! Natsu, monte sur le bateau tout de suite, on a pas le temps de jouer.

Le concerné lui tira la langue avec grâce et partit en sens inverse. Mais l'Exceed blanc n'était pas de cet avis. Elle souleva le Dragon Slayer et l'emmena sur le bateau en quelques battements d'ailes. Dès qu'il toucha le pont, il prit une étrange couleur verte et commença à se traîner sur les bords pour vomir. Gray remarqua que son ami faisait vraiment pitié, puis se tourna vers Luffy.

\- Votre... vous vous appelez Luffy, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis Monkey D. Luffy et je deviendrai le roi des pirates !

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage du disciple d'Ul alors qu'il se souvenait d'une discussion qu'il avait eue avec Ace. C'était Natsu qui avait engagé la conversation, curieux, comme à son habitude.

_\- Ace, c'est qui Luffy ? Tu as prononcé plusieurs fois son nom quand tu es arrivé.  
_

Le pirate était d'abord resté silencieux, puis il avait finalement répondu.

_\- C'est mon frère... mon petit frère. Il est pirate lui aussi. Mais contrairement à moi, il est capitaine, et il compte devenir le roi des pirates, ce petit imbécile. Il le répète à chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion. Il porte un chapeau de paille que lui a donné un des grands seigneurs pirates dans notre monde. Il est très enfantin, naïf et idiot... mais c'est un bon capitaine. J'espère sincèrement qu'il va bien... je ne sais pas s'il a réussi à partir de Marine Ford, mais je sens qu'il est encore en vie.  
_

Gray sourit une nouvelle fois en regardant Luffy monter sur le bateau et il le suivit. Natsu était entrain de vomir et Carla lui jetait parfois des regards inquiets. Gray avait quant à lui commencé à expliquer leur histoire. L'équipage écouta attentivement, et quand il eût fini, Luffy se releva d'un air déterminé.

\- On va trouver le reste de vos amis. En attendant, restez avec nous !

Gray hocha la tête, ravi, mais Natsu se fit encore plus désespéré et les supplia de les abandonner sur l'île. Gray l'assomma. Une fois légèrement à l'écart, l'équipage ayant reprit ses activités pour reprendre la mer, Carla se rapprocha du mage de glace.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir évoqué Ace ?

\- … Il doit s'occuper de ça tout seul. Si on s'en mêle, on risque d'avoir des ennuis avec l'un des deux.

L'Exceed ferma les yeux et hocha la tête. Elle aussi pensait que la rencontre entre Avec et son frère devait se faire sans « parasite ». Ils ne devaient pas interférer.

Quand le bateau fut en pleine mer, Luffy se rapprocha intimement de la navigatrice.

\- Du coup, on doit l'appeler Sora ou Wendy ?

La navigatrice soupira, désespérée.

* * *

Voila la fin du chapitre. Alors qu'en pensées vous ? Laisser un petit mots d'encouragement ou un petit commentaire.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Naufragées

Coucou, voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'ai mis un temps fou à l'écrire, désolée, j'ai été plus occupée que je ne le pensais cet été. Mais j'ai finalement fini le chapitre. Le prochain arrivera rapidement j'espère. Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui ont ajouté ma fiction dans leurs favoris et j'en suis très contente, merci.

Donc, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Shanks était appuyé sur la rambarde du pont et regardait l'océan alors que tout son équipage était occupé à fêter leur dernière victoire. La journée avait été bonne et ils avaient amassé un bon paquet d'or. Tout était calme à l'horizon et seule une brise légère apportant un peu de tiédeur à cette journée chaude troublait l'océan. Mais rien n'était sûr dans le nouveau monde. La seconde d'après, ils serraient peut-être en pleine tempête. D'ailleurs, Shanks commença à apercevoir des morceaux de bois flotter à la surface de l'eau, puis il entendit le vigile crier.

\- Capitaine, des femmes à l'eau !

Des femmes à l'eau ? L'empereur pirate scruta la surface au devant du bateau et aperçut en effet deux femmes inconscientes et flottant miraculeusement sur des planches de bois cassées. Incapable de rester sans rien faire, le capitaine ordonna que plusieurs hommes d'équipage aillent les récupérer. Une fois hissées sur le navire, le médecin de bord les examina consciencieusement. Une fois fini, il se releva dans un long soupir éreinté.

\- On dirait qu'elles s'en sont sorties de justesse, capitaine. Elles étaient vraiment épuisées… Elles ont dut faire une sacrée chute, vu les dégâts qu'elles ont subi, parce que, j'en suis sûr, ce n'est pas une attaque qui a fait ça.

\- Ce sont des soldats de la marine ? demanda le roux en regardant les deux jeunes femmes étendues sur le pont.

\- Non, enfin elles n'ont aucun signe d'appartenance à la marine. Par contre, elles ont la même sorte de tatouage. Je dirais que celle aux cheveux rouges est soldat. Son armure le suggère, mais je ne connais pas la croix qu'il y a dessus. J'aurais dit celle d'œil de faucon au début, mais on sait très bien qu'il n'aura jamais d'équipage. L'autre ne présente aucune particularité, à part qu'elle possède une bonne quantité de clés sur elle. Sûrement de coffre, en tout cas, j'en ai trouvé tout un trousseau avec dix clés en or et d'autres en argent. … Que devons-nous faire, capitaine ?

Le roux laissa encore un instant son regard posé sur les deux femmes inconscientes, puis se tourna vers le médecin.

\- Ramène-les à l'intérieur et occupe-toi d'elles. Mais surveille-les. Elles ne sont peut-être pas de la marine, mais elles appartiennent sûrement à un équipage pirate quelconque.

\- Oui, capitaine, acquiesça son subordonné.

Ainsi, avec l'aide de deux matelots, il les emmena à l'intérieur du bateau. Il ordonna ensuite à deux autres hommes de monter la garde devant la chambre des jeunes femmes. Si elles sont des ennemies, hors de question qu'elles réussissent à les attaquer.

Sur le pont, Yassop le rejoignit. Le roux avait de nouveau les yeux posés sur l'océan calme.

\- T'es sûr, capitaine ? Ça pourrait être n'importe qui, des espions envoyés par d'autres empereurs, par exemple…

\- Je ne pense pas. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange qui émane d'elles. Mais surtout, les débris ne venaient pas d'un bateau, mais de meubles. C'est comme si elles étaient tombées du ciel... Il doit y avoir une explication. Après tout, nous sommes dans le nouveau monde, rien ne m'étonnerait.

\- Oui... restons prudents quand même, la fille à l'armure semble être dangereuse.

\- Sûrement. Le journal n'est toujours pas arrivé ?

\- Non, capitaine. Ça m'étonne que t'attende le journal, reprit l'homme. L'autre haussa les épaules et leva la tête pour regarder le ciel aussi bleu que la mer.

\- Il est en retard et je ne trouve pas ça normal, c'est tout. Bien, et si nous continuions notre petite fête pour célébrer la victoire !

Yassop acquiesça joyeusement. Les bouteilles vides s'entassaient autant que l'alcool coulait à flots sur le navire.

Le lendemain, Shanks se réveilla avec un léger mal de crâne. Il avait un peu abusé, la veille. Il se leva avec un grognement et marcha d'un pas lourd vers l'infirmerie pour aller voir le médecin.

Quand il entra, il fut surpris de voir ses deux hommes pris en grippe par la femme aux cheveux flamboyants qui les tenait à distances avec deux grandes épées et protégeait la blonde derrière elle. Cette dernière semblait chercher quelque chose avec affolement. Quand l'épéiste l'aperçut, il était encore à moitié plongé dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- Gildarts ? Ça m'étonne de te voir sur un bateau. Viens me donner un coup de main, ses deux hommes semblent être nos gardes. Je ne sais pas où nous sommes.

Il la regarda, surpris. Gildarts ? Cette fille le prenait certainement pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ne l'avait-elle pas vu sur les feuilles de prime qui avaient été distribuées partout… ?

\- Vous devriez baisser vos armes. Nous vous avons repêchées en mer. Nous vous avons sauvé.

\- En mer ? L'explosion a été si forte que ça ? Ça m'étonne, et pourquoi tu me vouvoies, Gildarts ? reprit-elle, confuse, mais sans cesser de fixer les deux hommes de l'empereur pirate. Shanks reprit et se déplaça de façon à pouvoir la maîtriser si jamais elle retournait ses armes contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne m'appelle pas Gildarts. Mon nom est Shanks, Shanks le roux, reprit-il en sortant de l'ombre.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, et instantanément, la surprise se lit sur son visage. Elle baissait lentement ses armes, tandis que dans son regard naissait une lueur d'inquiétude.

\- Lucy, on est dans la merde. On est dans le monde des pirates.

La blonde releva la tête vers sa camarade, toujours inquiète de ne pas trouver ce qu'elle cherche, sûrement son trousseau de clés que Shanks avait demandé au médecin de garder.

\- Pirates ? Tu veux dire que c'est Le Shanks dont il nous a parlé ?

La femme à l'armure hocha la tête, et sous la grande surprise du seigneur du nouveau monde, ses armes disparurent. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un ton solennel.

\- Je suis désolée de m'être montrée si impolie. Nous ne savions pas où nous étions et vos hommes étaient armés.

\- Pourquoi vous parlez de « monde des pirates » ? demanda le capitaine, intrigué.

Avant de pouvoir recevoir une réponse, Yassop entra soudainement, lui tendant le journal.

\- On ferait mieux de changer de trajectoire, capitaine. Notre prochaine destination va être infestée par la marine avec cette nouvelle.

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils et déplia le journal.

**_LE FANTÔME D'ACE AUX POINGS ARDENTS SUR L'ÎLE DE MONDRASETI_**

_Hier soir, sur l'île commerciale du nouveaux monde Mondraseti, plusieurs commerçants affirment avoir aperçu le célèbre pirate présumé mort, Ace aux poings ardents, se promener en ville accompagné d'une sorte d'ange bleu. La marine pense à un canular orquestré par des enfants, mais une unité a été appelée en renfort pour augmenter la sécurité de l'île. Un habitant nous affirme même qu'il aurait mangé dans son bar et qu'il se serait endormi en plein repas. Tous les témoins affirment qu'Ace aux poings ardents semblait bien réel. Ils prétendent même avoir vu le tatouage de Barbe Blanche sur le dos de cet homme, qui est un signe distinctif du second commandant de l'ancienne flotte du l'empereur mort il y a deux ans. Réalité ou imposture, personne ne le sait, et le mystère reste entier._

« Le fantôme d'Ace aux poings ardents ». Ça ressemblait pour lui à une mauvaise plaisanterie. Il avait lui même enterré le cadavre du frère de Luffy. Pourtant, la photo représentant le tatouage de son ancien ennemi sur le dos d'un homme semblait authentique.

\- C'est une très mauvaise blague. J'espère que Luffy ne recevra pas cette édition. « Le fantôme d'Ace aux poings ardents ». Et puis quoi encore, bientôt, Barbe Blanche renaîtra de ses cendres !

La femme chevalier jeta un coup d'œil au journal et soupira, soulagée mais en même temps agacée.

\- Si je mets la main sur lui, je te l'étrangle ! Mais je crains que nous ne soyons pas les seules arrivées ici, Lucy.

La blonde avait détourné son attention de la conversation lorsque le médecin lui avait proposé de lui rendre ses clés. Elle se tourna vers son amie.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Erza. Personne n'a compris ce qu'il se passait, et surtout, Gray l'a bien cherché. Tu penses que tout le monde a atterri ici ? C'est possible, après tout, il n'y a pas de raison pour que nous soyons les seules. Évidemment, il a fallu que nous soyons séparés.

Shanks interrompit la discussion des deux filles qui semblaient complètement avoir oublié sa présence.

\- … Vous connaissez Ace ?

La dénommée Erza lui sourit.

\- Bien entendu. Cela fait deux ans qu'il cherche un moyen pour revenir dans son monde. Je peux prendre le journal ?

Elle lui prit les feuilles de papier des mains et les parcourra rapidement, quand un article retint particulièrement son attention.

**_L'ÉQUIPAGE DE LUFFY AU CHAPEAU DE PAILLE S'AGGRANDIT_**

_Depuis quelques jours, on remarque que l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille semble s'être soudainement agrandit. Aucun des nouveaux membres ne serait connu des services de la marine. Nous savons juste qu'il y aurait deux garçons et une jeune fille, ainsi qu'un animal de compagnie. Nous ne pouvons pas l'affirmer, mais un des nouveaux membres semblerait posséder le pouvoir du fruit Mera Mera no Mi. En effet, des témoins auraient aperçu d'immenses flammes sur le port, à proximité du navire pirate. Luffy au chapeau de paille essaierait-il de combler la mort de son frère après deux ans encore ? …_

La blonde se rapprocha et hocha la tête.

\- Il est certain que Natsu est là. Je pense qu'il y a aussi Gray, Wendy et Carla avec lui.

\- Pourquoi Carla ? Demanda Erza, intriguée.

\- Parce que l'article précédent précise qu'un ange bleu serait avec Ace. Happy est bleu et possède des ailes que l'on pourrait confondre avec ceux d'un ange.

\- Je vois…

La femme aux cheveux rouges hocha la tête en signe de contentement, mais Shanks, lui, n'était pas du tout satisfait. Il se redressa, énervé.

\- Vous allez m'expliquer à la fin ? Je ne comprends rien. Vous me dites qu'Ace serait en vie alors que j'ai moi-même enterré son corps il y a deux ans ?! C'est tout simplement impossible !

\- Si on allait discuter autre part, Shanks le roux ? C'est un peux exiguë ici, le stoppa Erza.

Le roux accepta après un soupir, et ils montèrent sur le pont. Les filles commencèrent à leur expliquer.

Elles leur révélèrent comment ils avaient trouvé Ace dans le bois, et elles lui racontèrent les deux ans qu'il avait passé à la guilde pour trouver un moyen de retourner dans son monde. Elles lui expliquèrent la conception de mage et développèrent dans les grandes lignes comment leur pays, ou plutôt leur monde, fonctionnait.

Lucy finit ensuite par lui expliquer leur dernière mission. Le fait qu'Ace avait failli se faire noyer, qu'il était parti à la bibliothèque et qu'il était revenu avec une étrange fleur. Puis la dispute du pirate avec le mage de glace, et enfin le flash lumineux et l'explosion.

Shanks les écouta, très attentif, et même si au début ce qu'elles disaient semblait complètement insolite, au fur et à mesure de leur récit, il commença à les croire. Parce que leur récit tenait la route, même si il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'Anima et de mages. Mais surtout, parce que la blonde, pour prouver leur vocation de mage, fit apparaître un jeune homme du nom de Loki qui se présenta comme le signe du Lion.

Yassop le regarda, attendant une réaction de la part du capitaine, qui releva les yeux vers Erza.

\- Donc je ne verrai jamais Barbe blanche apparaître sur son bateau ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'Ace qui a traversé l'anima. Mais on ne sait jamais. Nous avons été séparés, il s'est peut-être passé la même chose avec Ace et Barbe Blanche. Mais notre pays est petit et nous l'avons traversé de long en large sans entendre parler d'un mage capable de faire des miracles aussi impressionnants que ce que nous avait décrit Ace sur son capitaine, lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je vois. Vous avez de la chance d'être tous arrivés dans le nouveau monde. Ce sera plus simple de vous rassembler, même si il est vaste. Yassop, cap sur Mondraseti, nous allons aller récupérer Ace, et ensuite nous rejoindrons Luffy et le reste des amis de ces jeunes filles.

\- Vous êtes sûr, capitaine ? C'est risqué, il va y avoir beaucoup d'hommes de la marine là-haut.

\- Nous sommes des pirates, nous nous en sortirons, comme toujours. Mes demoiselles, si vous restez sur mon bateau, vous pouvez nous aider ?

\- Oh, bien entendu, nous vous aiderons. Mais expliquez-nous ce que nous devons faire, parce que je ne suis jamais montée dans un tel bateau, lui répondit la femme chevalier.

Shank hocha la tête et se leva pour leur faire visiter.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre, je reviens bientôt, et merci à ma correctrice qui fait un travail génial. _(- Haan, je suis si émue ! T.T)_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Chasse à l'homme

Tada ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Il est arrivé plutôt vite, celui-ci. Mais comme je vous ai fait un peu trop attendre, j'ai pensé que ce serait bien de l'avoir plus vite. Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

_(Note de la correctrice : Finalement, ce chapitre n'est pas arrivé si vite que ça, c'est de ma faute, et je m'en excuse. T.T Bonne lecture~)_

Happy s'engouffra dans la ruelle sombre en portant un sac rempli de victuailles. Il n'aimait pas faire ça. Il avait même refusé de le faire au début, mais après trois jours sans pouvoir trouver quoi que ce soit à manger, il avait fini par le faire. C'était une nécessité. Le quatrième jour, il avait bien essayé d'aller pêcher, mais il était impossible de le faire sans qu'il ne se fasse remarquer par la marine. Il regrettait son monde et commençait à comprendre le pirate qu'il accompagnait. Son monde était beaucoup plus strict que le sien et il en avait peur. Malgré cela, il faisait confiance à Ace. Le pirate avait réussi à le démêler d'une affaire qui aurait pu très mal finir pour le chat bleu. Des gens mal intentionnés avaient réussi à le capturer et voulaient le tuer. Mais le pirate était intervenu. Beaucoup de personnes avaient été témoin de ce qui s'était passé, peut-être parce qu'une ruelle, même si petite, ne pouvait pas cramer si vite sans aide. Ils avaient donc fini par se faire remarquer et les marines étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Ace lui avait expliqué qu'ils le seraient de plus en plus à cause des rumeurs. Le pirate n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre qu'il n'était pas porté disparu dans son monde. Tout le monde le pensait mort et enterré… même son frère. Est-ce qu'il avait eu raison de revenir ? Il ne le savait pas. En même temps qu'il avait appris sa propre mort, il avait aussi appris celle de son père, et il n'avait pas pu empêcher quelques larmes de couler.

Le chat bleu rejoignit enfin le pirate caché sous un abri de tôle et vêtu d'une sombre cape. Il s'arrêta à côté de lui et soupira. 

\- Tout va bien, Ace ? On ira refaire un tour au port ce soir, essayer de chiper un bateau comme tu l'as dit. 

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Poing Ardent, et celui-ci hocha la tête. 

\- Bien entendu, Happy. Je suis désolé de devoir te faire voler. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça. 

Le chat ouvrit le sac et prit un morceau de pain. 

\- Tu ne peux pas sortir en plein jour avec tous ces soldats, je comprends. En plus, le journal ne donnait pas vraiment de bonnes nouvelles. 

L'Exceed lui tendit un vieux journal froissé et il le déplia, lisant attentivement les premiers articles. 

\- Au moins, on sait où chercher Natsu, Grey, Carla et Wendy. Par contre, nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle d'Erza et de Lucy… Je me demande si elles aussi sont arrivées dans mon monde. Peut-être qu'elles sont restées chez vous. 

\- Je ne pense pas. Après Gray, elles étaient les plus proches de toi. Si Natsu, Carla et Wendy sont aussi ici, alors il n'y a pas de raison qu'Erza et Lucy ne le soient pas. Tu penses qu'elles sont tombées sur de mauvaises personnes ? Après tout, tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait pas que des gentils pirates… 

\- Erza saura se débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas, Happy. Et puis, il n'y a pas de gentils pirates. Repose-toi un peu, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps. 

Il hocha la tête, se roula en boule à côté du pirate puis s'endormit rapidement. Ace regardait autour d'eux. Il se cachait. C'était vraiment étrange comme sentiment. Avant, malgré tous les avis de recherche, il se baladait tranquillement en pleine rue. Mais depuis qu'on avait hurlé au fantôme en le voyant, il n'était plus sorti la journée. Il avait essayé avec Happy de voler un bateau sur le quai de nombreuses fois, mais ils n'avaient jamais réussi parce que les soldats de la marine arrivaient tard dans la nuit et que le port était infesté. Ils avaient eu de la chance de ne pas s'être fait prendre. Il soupira et posa sa main sur la tête du chat bleu. Il avait aussi envie de dormir. 

À la nuit tombée, ils étaient tous les deux à longer les murs dans l'ombre, s'approchant du port. Étrangement, ils le trouvèrent sans âme qui vive. Ace continua à avancer avec le chat bleu volant derrière lui. Il leur fallait un bon bateau, ou au moins un bateau qui leur permettrait d'aller jusqu'à l'île suivante, même si c'était beaucoup trop dangereux d'y aller sans un log pose. Happy se mit à voleter autour de lui en chuchotant. 

\- Alors Ace, on prend quel bateau ? 

\- Il n'y en a aucun qui convient. Il y a encore trop de monde dedans. Je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs ici, on se ferait immédiatement remarquer. Je fais déjà la une du journal, j'ai pas envie que ça recommence... il nous faudrait un bon bateau de pêcheur. 

\- Mais avec un bateau de pêcheur on ne pourra pas aller jusqu'à la prochaine île… tu m'as dit que le nouveau monde était trop dangereux. 

Ace soupira, agacé, mais Happy avait raison. Avec un bateau de pêcheur, ils n'iraient pas loin. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent une bonne embarcation.

Soudain, les lumières du port s'allumèrent et ils entendirent quelqu'un hurler. 

\- Ils sont là, attrapez-les ! 

Plusieurs voix répondirent et ils sentirent le sol gronder sous des pas qui semblaient se diriger vers eux. 

\- Cours, Happy ! … Enfin, vole ! 

Ace se mit à courir, s'engouffrant dans la ruelle la plus proche, mais les soldats de la marine l'avaient déjà aperçu et le suivaient à la trace. Le chat bleu volait devant lui, le guidant. Puis soudain, il s'arrêta. Un cul de sac. Ace gronda et commença à faire apparaître des flammes pour détruire le mur, mais son compagnon l'attrapa et le souleva, reprenant sa route. Ace leva la tête, surpris, mais le laissa faire. Happy se mit à traverser toutes les rues le plus vite possible, mais Ace n'était pas aussi léger que Natsu et il commença à vite se fatiguer. Après un moment, il déposa Ace et le pirate l'attrapa et se remit à courir en essayant de sortir de la ville pour aller dans les montagnes.

Alors qu'ils allaient arriver à la sortie, ils aperçurent plusieurs marines en garde surveillant tout ce qui s'approchait. Ace se plaqua contre un mur et jeta un coup d'œil. Ils étaient piégés dans la ville. Et merde, ils auraient du sortir beaucoup plus tôt. Maintenant, ils étaient piégés comme des rats. Il regarda Happy et lui sourit. 

\- Sauve-toi Happy, je vais faire diversion.

Le chat bleu le regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes. 

\- Ace... non, je reste avec toi !

\- Il faut que tu rejoignes Natsu et les autres. Il faut que vous trouviez un moyen pour retourner dans votre monde. Merci, Happy. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Mais maintenant que je suis de retour dans mon monde, je dois me débrouiller seul. Alors vole et trouve toi un abri. Tu as fait la une, toi aussi, les autres te trouveront, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Si tu croises mon frère, ne lui dites rien sur moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait de faux espoirs. 

Happy hocha la tête en pleurant et s'envola, laissant le pirate seul. Ace inspira profondément et sortit dans la rue principale, faisant tomber sa cape. Il regarda les deux marines et hurla en riant presque. 

\- Je suis le fantôme d'Ace au Poing Ardent et je suis venu me venger des marines !

Leur réaction fut immédiate, ils quittèrent leur poste pour poursuivre le second de l'ancienne flotte de Barbe Blanche. Celui-ci partit en courant vers le port, où tous les autres marines étaient en train de fouiller chaque parcelle de la ville.

Happy volait le plus rapidement possible vers la montagne, après qu'il ait vu Ace appâter les gardes. Les larmes roulaient encore sur ses joues. Il voulait faire demi-tour et rejoindre le pirate, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne ferait que le gêner, et puis Ace faisait tout ça pour le protéger. Il s'engagea entre les arbres et arriva jusqu'à une plage. Il aperçut alors un immense bateau et s'arrêta, voulant faire marche arrière, quand quelqu'un l'attrapa et l'empêcha de crier. Le chat volant se débâtit et réussit à se sortir des griffes de son assaillant mystère, puis il repartit une nouvelle fois dans une course affolée pour s'enfuir. Il entendait des gens crier derrière lui mais il n'y fit pas attention, beaucoup trop effrayé pour ralentir. 

Ace gronda quand il se retrouva encerclé. Puis, il sourit et dit en regardant tous les petits soldats de la marine autour de lui. 

\- On dirait que vous êtes prêts à me tuer. Mais je suis plus fort que ça, même en étant un fantôme ! 

\- Ace au Poing Ardent. Moi qui te pensais mort pendant des années. Tu n'as pas tellement changé, mais deux ans ont quand même alourdi tes traits. Tu n'es pas plus un fantôme que moi. Je me demande comment tu t'es échappé, d'ailleurs. Ton corps a été emmené par Shanks le Roux. Mais même lui n'aurait rien pu faire pour tes blessures. 

Le pirate se retourna, et un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. 

\- Smoker. Ça fait un bail. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils t'enverraient sur une île aussi insignifiante pour une rumeur. Te faire déplacer pour ça. Pour un simple fantôme. 

\- Un fantôme qui a l'air plus que réel pour moi. 

Ils se fixèrent encore un court instant, et le combat commença entre les deux. Un mur de flammes s'opposa à un mur de fumée grise empêchant les autres de voir ce qu'il se passait. Mais Ace ne se laissa pas faire. Il avait appris quelques combines grâce à Natsu et d'autres mages de feu, et il réussit à passer le mur de fumée. Il repartit pour une course contre les marines qui le suivaient de près et qui n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot, alors qu'il entendait Smoker hurler son nom de rage. 

Happy, quant à lui, était épuisé. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas s'arrêter parce qu'il sentait toujours que quelqu'un était en train de le suivre. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser attraper. Il avait promis à Ace qu'il retrouverait Natsu et les autres. Soudain, quelque chose lui tomba dessus et l'attrapa avec fermeté, l'empêchant de bouger. Le chat bleu hurla en essayant de s'échapper, mais on l'enferma dans un sac et il entendit des voix autour de lui. 

\- Bien, on a le chat. On doit attraper l'autre maintenant. Le capitaine les veut tous les deux. Même si je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi. 

\- Dépêchons de ramener le pactole alors. 

Happy se débâtit dans le sac, essayant de l'ouvrir, mais les autres n'y faisaient pas attention et retournaient vers la plage.

Ace se retrouvait à l'autre bout de la ville une nouvelle fois. Il était étonné que personne ne se soit réveillé avec tout le bruit qu'ils faisaient dans la rue. Mais les gens avaient sûrement trop peur pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Il avait réussi à les distancer un petit peu. Soudain, on l'attrapa, le ramenant dans une ruelle sombre et posant un tissu à l'odeur de l'alcool sur ses voix respiratoires. Il essaya de se dégager, mais il tomba dans l'inconscience avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. 

Il fut réveillé par le bruit des vagues. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était dans un bateau. Alors… il s'était fait capturer par la marine ? Il était surpris d'être encore en vie. Même si Smoker n'était pas un exécuteur, le gouvernement mondial ne pouvait pas permettre de montrer au monde qu'un puissant pirate censé être éliminé depuis deux ans était encore en vie.

Il remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas du tout attaché. Il s'assit, surpris, sa vision se troublant un peu. Il était installé dans un hamac et il y avait même un hublot. Il se leva avec un peu de mal et regarda au travers. Il se trouvait en plein océan. Mais où est-ce qu'il était ? Sur quel bateau se trouvait-il ?

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte. Des voix étouffées lui parvinrent. Il se rappela alors de Happy. Le pauvre chat bleu se retrouvait seul sur une île. Il fallait absolument qu'il y retourne. Il marcha jusqu'aux voix, jusqu'à entendre plus nettement celle d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Capitaine, ils s'enfuyaient, vous vouliez que je fasse comment ? On a bien essayé de l'appeler mais il était complètement affolé. 

\- Je comprends, je comprends. Mais vous auriez pu mieux le traiter. … Comment va Ace ? demanda une autre voix qui lui semblait un peu plus familière. Quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà rencontré avant son départ. Ça pouvait être n'importe qui. 

\- Il va bien, capitaine. Il est juste sonné par la drogue. Mais mieux vaut le rejoindre. Il se réveillera peut-être un peu trop sauvagement. 

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ace est quelqu'un de réfléchi. Beaucoup plus que Luffy ! 

\- Mais il avait pas l'air bien quand vous l'avez ramené ! Il avait l'air malade ! reprit une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant la personne assise à la table avec une bouteille de saké dans la main. Happy, qui voletait dans la pièce sourit et se précipita vers lui.

\- Ace, tu es enfin debout ! 

Le regard du pirate s'attarda sur Happy et il se sentit rassuré en le voyant en pleine forme et sans blessures.

Puis il reporta son attention sur l'homme qui lui souriait. 

\- Bienvenue sur le Red Force, Ace, déclara Shanks.

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Alors, un petit avis à donner ? En tout cas, merci de continuer à lire ma fiction, ça me fait très plaisir !


	7. Chapitre 6 : La tension monte

Hello tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui m'encouragent, me suivent et qui postent des reviews.

* * *

Wendy dormait encore sur le banc de la vigie, enroulée dans une épaisse couverture de laine. Zoro à côté faisait ses exercices tranquillement. Il regarda la jeune fille, plongée dans un profond sommeil, et posa ses haltères sur le sol, marchant doucement vers elle. Il plaça sa main sur le front de la jeune fille et soupira, rassuré. La fièvre était tombée.

Il espérait que tout irait bien ce jour-là. En tout cas, il ne la laisserait pas voir ses amis. Chaque fois qu'elle restait trop longtemps avec eux, elle faisait une crise. Il avait vraiment peur à chaque fois. Chopper disait que ce n'était rien de trop grave et que petit à petit, les crises deviendraient moins courantes. En effet, plus sa mémoire sera rétablie, moins elle aura de crises, vu que c'est lié… Mais il se sentait impuissant. Alors qu'elle allait de plus en plus mal, lui ne pouvait rien faire à part la regarder souffrir.

Chopper ouvrit doucement la porte, une petite trousse de secours dans ses pattes.

\- Je peux entrer ? Oh, elle s'est encore endormie. Tu sais Zoro, tu devrais la descendre dans la cabine quand elle s'endort.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il commença alors son examen quotidien sans trop bouger la jeune fille pour ne pas la réveiller.

\- Non, elle le sentirait, répondit Zoro en regardant le médecin de bord s'avancer jusqu'à sa protégée.

Il avait confiance en Chopper mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Le renne se redressa.

\- Elle va bien. La fièvre est complètement tombée, elle est juste fatiguée. Ne t'inquiète pas trop Zoro, les crises sont de moins en moins fortes et de plus en plus espacées. Elle n'en aura sûrement bientôt plus.

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour cette gamine. Surtout que ce chat blanc ne la lâche pas d'une semelle quand elle descend sur le pont. Elle ne voit donc pas que ce n'est pas bon pour Wendy… ?

Le petit renne soupira et referma sa mallette. Il se tourna de nouveau vers l'épéiste.

\- Elle en a conscience, Zoro. Mais apparemment Carla était très proche de Wendy. Un peu comme toi maintenant. Si tu ne devais plus t'approcher d'elle, est-ce que tu le ferais ?

\- Oui parce que ça lui permettrait de guérir plus vite, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Chopper soupira et commença à sortir.

\- Tu le ferais, je le sais, mais seulement parce que tu as une volonté d'acier. Mais Carla n'a peut-être pas cette obstination. … Bien, quand elle se réveillera, fais-la descendre pour qu'elle mange, et tu devrais faire de même d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas bon de ne pas se nourrir correctement.

Le bretteur ne fit aucun commentaire, alors que le médecin de bord sortait de la vigie. Il s'assit tranquillement à côté de la jeune fille et soupira.

\- Tu me causes bien du souci, gamine.

.

Carla était assise sur la table et buvait une tasse de café avec Robin. La jeune Exceed était très inquiète à propos de son amie et Robin faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour la rassurer sur Zoro. Oui, la princesse des Exceed était terriblement inquiète pour Wendy qui était, la plupart du temps, enfermée avec le sabreur, en lequel elle n'avait absolument pas confiance… Comment pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Il l'empêchait d'approcher Wendy, la fusillait du regard tout le temps et était toujours collé à ses baskets. Elle ne le trouvait pas du tout rassurant, loin de là.

Gray, lui, s'était rapproché de Franky et Brook. Ils discutaient beaucoup de leurs mondes si différents. Quant à Natsu, il était le plus heureux du monde. En effet, Chopper avait réussi à concocter une potion contre son mal des transports, et qui pour l'instant s'avérait très efficace. Il avait donc pu tisser un lien avec Luffy, le capitaine.

Ils se battaient souvent pour « s'entraîner » mais généralement ça finissait avec l'intervention express du petit renne qui les grondait à cause de leurs blessures. Quand ils ne se battaient pas, ils allaient cambrioler la cuisine de Sanji, de laquelle on les voyait souvent sortir en courant, poursuivis par le blond furieux qui leur lançait des poêles à la figure. Une complicité hors normes s'était construite entre les deux.

Mais Gray était tout de même inquiet. Il se demandait comment allait le reste de leur groupe. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelles d'eux depuis un moment, et ils avaient été tellement occupés à fuir la marine et combattre certains autres navires pirates qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de lire les nouvelles qui arrivaient.

Nami, voyant le tas de journaux accumulés, avait tout embarqué dans sa cabine et avait décidé de tous les lire. Ce qu'elle y découvrit la laissa sans voix pendant un long moment. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… Pas après tout ce que leur équipage avait du traverser à cause de ça.

Pourtant, après avoir lu tous les articles, elle se leva et sortit de la pièce au moment même où Sanji hurlait de venir à table et que Wendy et Zoro descendaient de la vigie.

Luffy et Natsu, quant à eux, sautaient de joie en entendant le mot « repas ».

\- Attendez, il y a plus important que le repas ! interrompit la rousse.

\- Nami, ne dis pas de bêtises, rien n'est plus important que le repas ! s'écria le chapeau de paille avec un grand sourire.

\- Luffy… il faut que tu écoutes ça, c'est important. Vraiment important.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la navigatrice, qui avait alors une expression faciale on ne peut plus sérieuse. Elle prit le journal le plus ancien et commença à lire l'article sur « _**LE FANTOME D'ACE AUX POINGS ARDENTS SUR L'ÎLE DE MONDRASETI**_ ».

Le silence était total.

Puis Luffy se mit à rire et reprit en souriant.

\- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Comme si Ace allait revenir sous forme de fantôme !

Tous les mages se regardaient du coin de l'œil, silencieux. Natsu était rassuré. Happy allait bien, il était au moins en vie. Ils avaient eu tellement peur ses derniers jours, après tout, ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles des autres. Mais il restait tout de même Lucy et Erza qui n'avaient toujours pas donné de signe de vie.

Nami, elle, maintenait un visage crispé.

\- Luffy... c'est juste le premier article.

Le jeune capitaine se figea, fixant le sol, et tout le monde se tendit sur le bateau, posant des regards lourds sur la voleuse rousse qui prit un second journal.

**« ACE AU POINGS ARDENTS REVENU D ENTRE LES MORTS »**

_La sécurité a été extrêmement renforcée sur l'île Mondraseti où le soit disant « fantôme » d'Ace au Poings Ardents aurait été aperçu. Certains villageois ont déposé plainte contre la marine à cause d'une course poursuite qui aurait fait d'énormes dégâts dans les rues du village. En effet, l'amiral Smoker, qui serait en charge de la sécurité de l'île, et son équipage ont engagé un combat durant la nuit dans le port de la ville. Des villageois affirment que le fantôme serait bel et bien vivant car ils ont tous vu que le combat entre l'amiral et le pirate était bien réel. Certains affirment même avoir entendu une discussion se dérouler entre les deux camps. Nous restons cependant toujours perplexes, mais le silence de la marine nous fait pencher sur le fait qu'Ace serait sûrement toujours en vie. Pourtant, la marine nous a affirmé qu'Ace était bel et bien mort, et nous l'avons tous vu s'effondrer en direct. Mais si c'est vrai, est-ce que barbe blanche serait lui aussi en vie, après tout si Ace est toujours vivant, pourquoi pas son père ? Est-ce que le gouvernement mondial nous aurait menti sur les morts qu'il y a eut lors de la bataille de Marine Ford ? Si Ace est réellement en vie, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas empêché Barbe Noire de conquérir le nouveau monde et les terres de son père ? En tout cas, une chose est sûre, nous n'avons pas fini de parler d'Ace aux Poings Ardents.  
_

La tension était palpable sur le bateau. Tout le monde regardait Luffy, qui avait la moitié du visage recouvert par son chapeau de paille. Natsu s'approcha de Nami et regarda la photo.

\- Happy rend bien sur cette photo, tu trouves pas Gray ?

Le mage de glace tourna la tête vers Natsu et articula silencieusement.

_« La ferme Natsu !_ »

Carla se précipita vers Natsu et le fit reculer.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de rigoler, Natsu. C'est assez difficile pour eux, tu ne vois pas qu'ils ne vont pas bien ?!

Mais c'était trop tard. Les regards suspicieux de Nami et de Robin pesaient déjà sur eux.

\- Tu connais ce drôle d'ange ? demanda la rousse avec une voix faussement innocente.

\- Bien entendu, c'est mon ami Ha...

Natsu ne put continuer de parler vu que Carla lui donnait un coup sur la tête.

\- Ferme-la, idiot ! murmura-t-elle à Natsu avant de déclarer plus haut : Non… enfin, il ressemble fortement à un ami de notre monde.

Mais tout le monde avait déjà compris que les mages leur cachaient quelque chose. Gray rejoignit Natsu et Carla, écrasant son poing sur le sommet du crâne du Dragon Slayer. À cause de lui, ils allaient peut-être avoir des soucis. Plus loin à côté de Zoro, Wendy avait pâli et semblait très, très stressée. Comprenait-elle ce qui était en train de se passer ? Tout l'équipage du chapeau de paille avait les yeux rivés sur les habitants de Magnolia.

Luffy avait relevé la tête et semblait furieux.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez nous cachez ? demanda calmement Nami. On vous a accueilli sur notre bateau, nourri et logé, et pourtant vous nous mentez délibérément.

\- On ne voulait pas se mêler à ça. Ce n'était pas à nous de vous annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Quelle nouvelle ? insista Robin en s'approchant.

Tout l'équipage s'était réuni autour des mages. Wendy était toujours au pied du mat principal, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Gray, lui, serra les dents, ne voulant rien ajouter, mais une nouvelle fois le mage de feu prit la parole sans réfléchir.

\- Bah sur Ace, qui d'autre voyons !

\- Ferme-la ! Tu comprends pas quand on te dit de la fermer ! s'énerva Gray.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur mon frère ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?!

Gray recula vers le bord du bateau, entraînant Natsu avec lui. Carla suivit en volant :

\- On ne sait rien du tout... On ne veut pas être mêlés à cette histoire !

\- C'est faux, vous en savez plus que vous ne le dites. Le mage de feu vous a trahi, répliqua le cuisinier en les fixant.

Ils étaient prêts à attaquer. Gray se tendit.

\- Arrêtez… on veut pas se battre contre vous.

\- On ne vous ferra rien si vous nous dites la vérité, répondit Nami.

\- C'est pas vrai, reprit le mage de glace.

Le combat commença alors sans prévenir. Le poing de Luffy s'agrandit et rata Gray et Natsu de quelques millimètres. Les deux mages courraient pour fuir le capitaine. Mais où se cacher sur un bateau en pleine mer ? Carla s'était envolée et essayait de les guider comme elle pouvait en les aidant à éviter les membres d'équipage. Pourtant, ils ne purent sauter à l'eau, l'équipage les avait encerclés, les empêchant d'accéder au bord du navire. Carla les rejoignit :

\- Gray... qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Ne dis rien, Carla. On prendrait encore plus si on leur disait !

\- Mais pourquoi on peut pas leur dire ?! demanda Natsu en regardant tout les membres.

Il avait bien envie de tous les dégommer un par un, mais eux aussi étaient forts, et ils étaient sur leur territoire, alors qu'en plus d'être désavantagés par le terrain, ils étaient aussi en sous effectifs.

Gray soupira. Combien de fois il lui avait expliqué que Luffy risquerait de faire une crise de violence énorme si jamais il apprenait par quelqu'un d'autre qu'Ace que celui-ci était en vie… Est-ce qu'il comprenait que s'ils lui disaient, ils ouvriraient une profonde blessure dans le cœur du capitaine, qui se déchaînerait sur eux sans écouter et comprendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire ?

Ils étaient peut-être forts, mais il avait vu les compétences de Luffy, il avait aussi entendu parler de ses capacités par Ace bien sûr, mais aussi depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce monde, et ça lui faisait peur, très peur, surtout que son équipage serait évidemment de son côté.

Soudain, Wendy s'interposa, écartant les bras, les yeux emplis de détermination.

\- Arrêtez. Ils ne peuvent pas vous le dire !

Zoro regarda la petite mage et ordonna en posant ses mains sur son sabre :

\- Wendy, écarte-toi.

\- Non ! Ce sont mes amis, mes camarades... je vous en prie, ne leur faites pas de mal...

Zoro se tendit et commença à abattre son sabre, mais une balle fit voler l'arme plus loin, et tout le monde se tourna vers le tireur.

Personne n'avait remarqué l'immense bateau qui venait d'amarrer à côté du leur.

\- Eh bien fiston, ton équipage ne semble pas très patient.

Ussop fixait son père, choqué. D'où est-ce qu'il sortait ?!

\- Luffy, tu devrais te calmer et laisser ces mages respirer. Ils pensent à ta réaction et ne veulent pas envenimer les choses.

Tout l'équipage resta stupéfait en voyant le roux apparaître au bord du pont du bateau à côté. Luffy leva la tête vers lui, silencieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici…

* * *

_**Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Mes chapitres mettront de plus en plus de temps à arriver, je suis surchargée avec mes devoirs et je dois aussi préparer mon bac. **__(Correctrice : « C'est quoi le bac ? O.O »)__**  
**_


	8. chapitre 7 : retrouvailles larmoyantes

JOYEUX NOEL, alors ce chapitre était normalement prévu pour avant noël mais on a eut quelques empêchements. Enfin maintenant il est la donc plus de soucis. Alors bonne lecture et laissé un commentaire

* * *

Depuis que Ace avait intégré le bateau, Shanks était beaucoup plus prudent. Dans les journaux, il n'y avait eu aucune allusion à lui. Ni à son bateau, ni à son équipage, mais la marine avait d'autres moyens que les journalistes pour trouver qui avait pu aider un des plus dangereux criminels à s'enfuir. Mais officiellement, vu que Ace avait été déclaré mort, il ne devait plus être recherché par la marine. Mais qui écouterait un empereur pirate qui scande des lois ? Personne bien entendu, ce serait vraiment stupide, surtout que ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

\- Capitaine. Vous êtes sur d'avoir prit la bonne décision ? lui demanda Yassop en s'approchant.

\- Oui, j'en suis certain. De toute façon, si nous ne l'avions pas proposé, il nous l'aurait demandé. Il est comme ça, Yassop… Les filles se portent bien ?

\- Tu pourrais nous poser directement la question, Shanks, intervint Erza.

Étrangement, malgré l'attitude chevaleresque de cette dernière, il trouvait que les vêtements de pirate lui allaient très bien. Il sourit tout en voyant la mage blonde arriver.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez toujours à travailler.

\- Grâce à Aquarius, nous allons aller plus rapidement sur l'eau. Je suis déjà très entonnée que ce bateau avance si vite avec la taille qu'il a, expliqua la blonde.

Shanks sourit et fini sa choppe de bière. Erza se mit à rire et à regarder le ciel étoilé.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être à la guilde avec vous…

\- Et avec tout l'alcool qu'il y a dans les cales surtout, ajouta Lucy en riant.

\- Je suis heureux que vous vous sentiez bien sur le bateau. En tout cas, j'aimerais vous remercier pour avoir aidé Ace. Il a l'air d'avoir totalement récupéré, et c'est grâce à vous.

\- On y est pour rien. On l'a juste empêché de se noyer, blagua Erza.

\- C'est faux, c'est Gray qui a empêché ma noyade, surenchérit Ace.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, surpris.

Il était accompagné de Happy qui ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans la chambre. Shanks sourit :

\- Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu dis.

\- Le roux, je peux te parler ? Seul à seul.

Yassop fit un pas en avant, se mettant au devant de son capitaine :

\- T'as pas confiance en nous, Ace ?

\- Je ne suis plus à la solde de Barbe Blanche, Yassop. Je ne ferai pas de mal à ton capitaine.

\- Yassop, Lucy, Erza, laissez-nous s'il-vous-plaît. Ace a raison, nous devons discuter.

Quand tout le monde fut parti et qu'Ace fut sûr qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux sur le bateau, il dit :

\- Je ne veux pas voir Luffy. Tu imagines sa réaction en me voyant ?! J'ai récolté beaucoup d'informations depuis que je suis revenu ici. Luffy a fait son deuil. Il a eu du mal, certes, mais il l'a fait. Il s'est reconstruit en acceptant l'idée que je ne reviendrais plus jamais. … Je ne peux pas débarquer comme ça et lui crier : « Hého, je ne suis pas mort ! » Ce serait mal, Shanks.

\- Je comprends ta peur, Ace, mais tu ne peux pas cacher ça à ton petit frère ainsi. En plus, tes amis de l'autre monde sont avec lui, et si jamais ils laissaient échapper des informations sur toi ? Luffy risquerait d'encore plus mal réagir. Il semble peut-être avoir fait son deuil, mais la plaie est encore saignante et profonde, répliqua l'empereur en fixant le jeune pirate.

Ace le regarda et baissa la tête. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Comment expliquer à son jeune frère que la personne qu'il avait enterré était une personne d'un autre monde ?

Puis il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de lui faire comprendre. Après tout, c'était Luffy. Puis il se mit à penser aux mages qui étaient avec lui. Si jamais ils disaient quelque chose à l'équipage de Luffy, ça risquait de mal finir pour eux. Luffy n'en avait pas l'air, mais quand il était en colère lui aussi aimerait bien se cacher parfois.

\- Tu as raison. Je ne peux pas fuir… Merci le roux.

Il partit ensuite se reposer tranquillement avec Happy qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

Le lendemain, Ace fut réveillé par Erza et Happy. Le petit Exceed semblait d'ailleurs tout excité.

\- Le bateau de ton frère est en vue !

\- Mais il semble que ce ne soit pas la joie à bord, Ace. Shanks te demande tout de suite sur le bateau, expliqua la mage très sérieusement.

Ace bondit de son lit et remonta sur le pont d'où il voyait que la bagarre avait commencé à éclater sur le navire de son petit frère. Il était inquiet… très inquiet. Surtout qu'ils ne semblaient même pas s'être rendu compte de la présence du bateau pourtant imposant d'un des empereurs. Si la marine avait été à leur place, son petit frère aurait été fichu.

Shanks posa une main sur l'épaule du pirate.

\- Reste en arrière, Ace. Yassop surveille bien qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas. Lucy, demande à ton esprit d'accélérer le mouvement pour qu'on puisse accoster à côté d'eux.

Ace vit la constellationniste discuter, penchée au-dessus de l'eau. Il connaissait le caractère bien trempé de l'esprit Aquarius maintenant, et il savait que Lucy allait avoir du mal à parlementer. Ils arrivèrent pourtant bien vite près du bateau. Ace fut alors choqué de voir tous les mages réunis au milieu du bateau, coincés par l'équipage de Luffy qui semblait prêt à attaquer. Quand Zoro leva son sabre, Shanks donna le signal. Yassop tira en plein sur le sabre de Zoro, l'envoyant de l'autre côté du pont et attirant l'attention de tous dans leur direction.

Ace recula doucement, poussé par Shanks pour qu'il soit pour l'instant invisible à l'équipage. Il entendit bientôt Yassop faire une remarque à son fils, et il vit Shanks s'approcher du bord pour saluer Luffy.

Erza et Lucy se précipitent au bord du bateau en souriant.

\- Vous êtes tous là ! Je suis tellement contente de voir que vous allez bien, on s'inquiétait, dit Lucy avec un sourire éblouissant.

Natsu se trouva rapidement plaqué contre le sol du pont avec Happy sur lui qui pleurait et criait de joie de le revoir. Il se mit alors à rire et à rassurer l'Exceed bleu. Gray lui aussi sourit en voyant Erza et Lucy. Elles semblaient être en pleine forme.

\- On s'inquiétait pour vous. Il faut apprendre à donner des signes de vie, vous savez.

\- Excuse-nous Gray, mais on ne pouvait pas s'afficher comme vous, on a atterrit directement sur le bateau de Shanks. Tu imagines, on est tombés sur un seigneur pirate !

\- Beh nous on a rencontré le prochain roi des pirates ! Répliqua Natsu en se redressant.

Nami et Sanji se tournèrent vers lui, interloqués par ses paroles. La mage blonde sauta sur le pont du bateau de Luffy et alla serrer Natsu et Gray dans ses bras. Elle fit aussi pareil avec Wendy, qui était drôlement pâle… Zoro la regarda et sa mâchoire se contracta. Il s'en voulait d'avoir essayé de l'assommer.

Shanks descendit à son tour du bateau.

\- C'est rare de te voir dans un état pareil, Luffy. Mais ils ne font que se protéger l'un l'autre, comme tu le ferais pour ton équipage. S'ils t'avaient dit ce que tu voulais entendre, tu serais entré dans une rage folle, tant que tu aurais pu blesser tes propres amis.

\- Tu le savais toi aussi ?!

\- Non, je viens de l'apprendre. Tu ferais mieux d'en parler avec le principal intéressé, non, Luffy ?

Tout le monde regarda le seigneur pirate, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il disait. Luffy, lui, commençait à s'énerver sérieusement.

\- Ace est mort ! Je l'ai vu mourir ! J'ai eu tellement de mal à l'accepter… Tu l'as même enterré !

\- Je croyais l'avoir fait, en effet. Mais je me suis trompé, Luffy. Il faut que tu l'acceptes, reprit Shanks plus doucement, en tendant une main vers le capitaine.

Mais celui-ci était furieux et repoussa la main que lui tendait le roux.

\- Tu mens ! Vous mentez tous ! Depuis le début !

Il se tourna furieux vers les mages qui étaient tous réunis au même endroit et tellement inquiets pour Wendy qu'ils ne faisaient même plus attention aux pirates autour d'eux.

Shanks ne vit pas tout de suite le coup que préparait Luffy, pourtant il fut rapidement stoppé par quelqu'un qui venait de sauter du bateau.

La personne se retrouva plaquée contre le mat central, mais elle avait arrêté le poing emplit de Haki de Luffy. Les mages se relevèrent soudainement, et Lucy et Erza s'écrièrent en se précipitant vers l'homme qui s'effondrait, légèrement sonné.

\- Ace, tu vas bien ?!

Un autre silence s'abattit sur les deux équipages et le groupe de mages, alors que les deux filles aidaient le pirate à se redresser.

\- C'est bon les filles, j'ai rien du tout. Le mat est plus dur que je ne le pensais, c'est tout.

Luffy fixait son frère qui se redressait et poussait doucement les filles pour qu'elles s'écartent de la trajectoire menant à son petit frère. Ace leva ensuite les yeux et le fixa.

\- C'est entre nous que tout ça doit se régler, Luffy.

\- Tu n'es qu'une illusion. J'en ai tellement des illusions… Tu n'es pas réel… Tu es mort, murmura Luffy en fixant son frère.

Ace soupira et une expression triste se peignit sur son visage.

\- Luffy. Je ne suis pas une illusion, par contre la personne morte que tu as vu, ce n'était pas moi. Laisse-moi tout t'expliquer calmement.

\- Si tu étais vraiment Ace, tu m'aurais prévenu avant que tu étais en vie.

\- Non, je ne pouvais pas. J'étais bloqué dans le monde de Natsu. Je ne pouvais pas te contacter, Luffy. Ces dernières années, je n'ai fais que chercher un moyen pour revenir dans ce monde et pouvoir te dire que j'étais en vie. J'ai appris que ma mort avait été un grand choc pour...

\- Un grand choc ?! J'ai failli mourir à cause de ça ! J'ai cru que j'avais perdu mon deuxième frère pour toujours ! Répliqua le capitaine au bord des larmes.

Ace le regarda et murmura en s'approchant assez près pour le toucher.

\- Je suis désolé, Luffy. Mais je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre.

Le capitaine secoua la tête et serra Ace dans ses bras.

\- Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois en vie, Ace ! J'étais tellement triste... si tu savais à quel point j'étais triste ! Hurla Luffy en pleurant.

Ace le serra contre lui, pleurant lui aussi.

\- Je sais, Luffy... je sais bien...

Tout le monde se calma et sourit devant la scène. … Tous sauf Wendy qui tomba une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience. Zoro la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol, criant son nom.

Mais la jeune fille resta inerte. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Ace.

\- Chopper ? Sa fièvre a encore monté ! s'écria Zoro en posant une main sur le front de la mage céleste. Tu m'avais dit que les crises seraient plus espacées, mais ça fait à peine trois heures !

Le médecin s'installa à côté de la jeune fille et l'examina rapidement. Il se recula, d'un air très sérieux.

\- Je... Zoro, son cœur est très lent…

Tout le monde le regarda, choqué, alors que Carla se précipitait vers Wendy. Le sabreur releva la tête pour fixer le jeune renne et gronda.

\- Tu m'as dit que c'était sa mémoire qui lui faisait faire des crises comme ça !

\- Je le pensais aussi Zoro… Mais on dirait que c'est autre chose.

Tout le monde fixa la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, qui devenait de plus en plus pâle.

* * *

voila c'est la fin de ce chapitre à la prochaine fois n'oubliez pas de laissé un petit commentaire et merci à tous ceux qui me suive^^


	9. chapitre 8: Une maladie mortelle

Hello me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Il a été très très long à faire je suis donc extrêmement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. Je crois que j'étais vraiment en manque d'inspiration ses temps si enfin voila la suite. Bonne lecture et merci à toute les personnes qui on lu ma fanfiction et surtout qui l'on commenter ça me fait toujours plaisir

* * *

Zoro avait envie de tuer le petit renne. Comment avait-il pu passer à coté de tous ça ! Lui qui lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il n'aurait jamais dut lui faire confiance. Pourtant c'était la première fois que Chopper le décevait à ce point. Carla, elle était dévastée. Lucy et Erza essayaient de la rassurer mais l'exeed blanche ne les écoutait même pas. . Natsu et Gray se regardait silencieux sans rien dire, étrangement calme. Chopper et le médecin de l'équipage de Shanks l'avait ramenée à l'infirmerie depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Le vieux médecin au cheveux blanc et à la petite barbichette surgit sur le pont et plongea son regard bleu glacé dans celui de son capitaine avant d'explique :

-Je crains qu'il ne lui reste peu de temps capitaine. C'est une maladie très rare que peu de médecin connaisse. J'ai eu... la malchance de la rencontrer au début de ma carrière, il y a soixante ans. Je venait d'embarquer sur un navire. J'avais à peine fini ma formation de médecin. Quelques semaines après mon arriver nous avons trouvé un homme à la mer. Au début il ne se souvenait plus de rien puis petit à petit sa mémoire est revenue... mais très douloureusement. Il avait des malaises successifs et au bouts de quelques semaine son corps s'est affaibli. Il n'étais pourtant pas malade dans son monde d'après ses souvenirs... un ancien que nous avons rencontrer sur une île nous a dit que les voyages entre les différents monde on parfois de grave conséquence sur le corps et l'esprit des hommes. Chaque monde à une signature énergétique bien précise. Si cette signature ne s'intègre pas dans le corps de la personne, celle ci se fera rejeter par le monde dans lequel elle vient d'arriver. Cet homme en est mort d'ailleurs car nous n'avons pas pu la ramener dans son monde... nous n'avons jamais réussi à trouver le moindre moyen pour le ramener dans son monde et je crains que nous n'en trouvions pas aussi cette fois si capi...  
Zoro fut arrêté juste avant qu'il ne puisse toucher le vieil homme.  
\- Menteur ! Vous mentez ! Wendy va s'en sortir... elle ne mourra pas ! On trouvera un moyen de la ramener dans son monde !  
La rage de Zoro s'agrandit en voyant la pitié ce peindre dans le regard du médecin. Ussop fut expulsé sur le sol violemment et le bretteur sorti son sabre prêt à trancher le guérisseur. Franki et Sanji réussirent à l'arrêter. Le cuisinier dit en grognant :  
\- Satané tête de cactus ! Calme toi ça sert à rien de tuer le vieux ! C'est le seul qui connaisse cette maladie, il pourra nous aider à la ralentir ! On a jamais échoué Zoro ! On trouvera un moyen de les ramener dans leur monde !  
Shanks posa une main sur l'épaule du sabreur et dit :  
\- Je ne pense pas que Wendy apprécierait que tu tues quelqu'un pour elle. Reste tranquille au moins pour ta protégée.  
Zoro se dégagea sèchement et monta à la vigie en claquant la porte. Sanji se redressa et alluma ça cigarette puis il soupira.  
\- C'est mauvais, jamais vu cet imbécile dans un état pareil.

\- Il s'inquiète, comme la plupart d'entre nous. Reprit Gray en s'approchant puis il posa son regard sur le vieillard  
-Wendy est réveillée ?  
\- Non elle se repose toujours. Répondit-il puis il regarda toute les mages de Fairy Tail et demanda :  
Vous ne semblez pas atteints vous. Comment êtes vous arrivez la?ça pourrait nous aider à vous renvoyez dans se monde.  
Tout le monde ce regarda. Personne ne savait exactement comment ils avaient atterrit ici. L'équipe se tourna alors vers Ace qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il redressa soudain la tête et s'exclama :

-La fleur du vieux !

Autour de lui incompréhension se lut sur tout les visages. Voyant que sa réponse n'avait éclairer aucune lumière dans l'esprit de ses amis, il expliqua plus calmement :  
\- Erza, Lucy vous vous rappelez quand je suis rentrer en retard le jour ou on à été envoyé dans mon monde. J'avais aidé un vieil homme.

-Oui mais quel est le rapport avec ce que l'on dit ? Demanda Erza completement perdu. Lucy reflechit un moment silencieuse avant de lever un regard tout aussi ignorant que son amie en armure. Ace soupira et reprit alors :

-A la bibliothèque j'ai lu un livre... enfin c'était un conte mais ça pourrait être ça. Un kitsune... qui se déguisait en vieil homme et exauçait le vœux de celui qui avait un cœur pur... je l'ai aider sans rien demander en retour et c'est lui qui ma donner cette rose...  
\- Elle était magnifique d'ailleurs. Un peu trop jolie pour ne pas être emplit de magie... commença Lucy et elle ajouta le regard triste.  
\- Mais cette fleur à été détruite. Répliqua Erza.  
Tout l'espoir qui avait envahi le bateau disparu. Mais Ace ne lâcha pas l'affaire.  
\- Il y a une ils... dans le nouveaux monde, Florestia. Je suis certain qu'on pourrait trouver cette fleur... ils possèdent toutes les fleurs qui peuvent exister.  
Les mages de Fairy Tail et l'équipage de Luffy reprirent alors espoir et Natsu sauta de joie. Mais l'équipage de Shanks était resté de marbre et leur capitaine s'appuya sur la rambarde et dit tristement :

\- Tu es resté trop longtemps loin de ce monde Ace, cette île existe mais on n'a aucune coordonnée et elle n'est inscrite sur aucune carte.

Tout le monde regarda l'empereur et le morale baissa vivement. Mais Luffy dit ensuite en regardant Nami.  
\- Cap sur l'île Florestia.  
\- Si on s'y met tous ensemble... on pourra la trouver avec ton expérience et les don de la navigatrice de Nami je suis certain qu'on trouvera cette île avant que Wendy ne meurt. Reprit Ace très convaincu de ce qu'il disait. Shanks le regarda, il doutait très fortement des convictions du poing ardent. Pourtant ses deux compagnes de voyages semblaient espéré beaucoup de cette idée. Il soupira et regarda Luffy. Ce dernier leva la tête vers lui et dit :

-Shanks... Wendy fait parti de mon équipage, je ne la laisserais pas mourir sans chercher cette île.  
Shanks le regarda se leva et tout le monde se tendit puis il dit :

\- bien je vous aiderais. Yassop prépare le navire... nous allons trouver l'île de Florestia.  
Luffy sourit et lança ses quelques ordres qui ne servait à rien. Nami rétablit l'ordre rapidement et tout le monde alla à son poste. Elle regarda ensuite la vigie et baissa la tête repartit surveiller tout ce beau monde. Shanks leva la tete et regarda le médecin avant de soupirer gravement. Le vieux dit en fixant son capitaine  
\- Ce gamin... il est très attaché à la petite, ça se voit.  
\- Oui, je vais aller lui parler. Retournez aidé l'ami de Luffy.  
Il monta à la corde et entra dans la vigie. Zoro faisait ses pompes

un peu trop sauvagement à son goût.  
\- Tu es jeune mais tu risque de te faire mal de le faire aussi vite. Surtout que tu ne les fait pas du tout correctement. .  
Zoro s'arrêta et avec une lenteur exagérer il se redressa et le regarda.  
\- qui vous a donné l'autorisation de monter ici ? Vous etes peut etre un empreur mais vous n'etes pas sur votre bateau ici. J'aimerais rester seul alors sortez.

-Tu sais je comprends pourquoi tu es si énervé mais ça ne sert à rien de réagir ainsi.

-Qu'est ce que vous en savez vous ! Gronda t'il se retenant d'attraper ses sabres qui était posé à porter de main.  
\- Zoro, moi aussi j'ai un fils. Enfin je considère Luffy comme mon fils. Mais attaquer les médecin, ça ne t'aidera pas du tout. Pour qu'elle aille mieux, il faut la mettre en confiance montrer que ça ne nous atteint pas... qu'on sera toujours à ces coté pas faire l'enfant désemparer. Est ce que tu comprends ? Il faut ce montrer patient.  
Zoro la regarda intéressé.  
\- Bien entendu ce n'est pas chose facile. Je le sais pertinemment. Alors tu vas descendre à l'infirmerie sans agresser ni mon médecin ni ton ami et tu vas aller la voir comme un adulte responsable. Déclara Shanks avant de descendre. Le bretteur resta encore quelques minutes dans la vigie avant de descendre en courant. Il surpris Ussop qui se jeta au sol pour l'éviter. Quand il arriva devant l'infirmerie, il s'arrêta se calma et ouvrit doucement la porte. Chopper se tendit en le voyant entrer mais Zoro l'ignora et se contenta de s'asseoir à coter de Wendy et de prendre sa main. Elle semblait dormir tranquillement. Il la regarda et sourit alors qu'elle ouvrait doucement les yeux.  
\- Tu as engueulé Chopper ….  
\- Disons que je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour toi gamine.  
\- Il ne fallait pas. Je mourrais pas avant toi. Dit elle en souriant. Il se mit a rire et dit :  
\- Ne m'enterre pas si facilement Wendy. Je suis plus résistant qu'on ne le pense. Je serais toujours en vie quand j'aurais 100 ans.  
Elle rit doucement et serra sa main. Chopper et le médecin sortirent de l'infirmerie.  
Ace était assis à coter de son frère et lui racontait son voyage. Luffy buvait toute ses paroles très intéressé. Shanks les regardait de loin et sourit. Robin n'était pas loin derrière lui et dit :  
\- vous vous inquiétez beaucoup pour lui. Si vous voulez savoir ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu le capitaine être si heureux.  
Shanks hocha la tête et sourit tendrement.  
\- En effet. Bien je vais retourner sur mon bateau, ils ont sûrement besoin de moi.

Ace s'était endormit sur la proue et Luffy s'amusait à jouer avec ses cheveux en regardant le ciel bleu. Encore une fois il faisait beau. Mais on ne savait jamais. Nami était dans la cabine et regardait les cartes avec Lucy.  
\- Une partie du nouveau monde ou il fait toujours beaux... il y a cet endroit la … celui ci... celui ci... mais enfin la plupart des îles sont cartographier et on connaît toujours toutes les coordonnée...  
Lucy regarda les cartes ou était noté avec une fine écriture les situations météorologique de la plupart des endroit. Soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit et elle releva la tête en disant:  
\- Et pourquoi pas un hiver ? Enfin je veux dire pourquoi toujours pensée logiquement, si il y a une chose que m'a appris Ace c'est que votre mode n'a aucune logique. L'île que l'on cherche pourrait se trouver en plein climat hivernal. Qui penserait aller chercher des fleurs en hiver ? C'est pour cela que peu de personne la trouve.  
La navigatrice regarda la constellationiste complètement choqué par ses paroles. Elle allait lui rire au nez quand elle exposa ses opinions puis petit à petit elle se mit à penser qu'ils tenaient peut être des pistes vers cette ile. Comme l'avait dit Ace ce monde était des plus illogique et le nouveau monde était sûrement le pire. Malgré les premières apparences cette fille semblait être intelligente.

Erza était assise avec Robin, elles essayaient de rassurer Carla. Chopper et le vieux médecin arrivèrent sur le pont. Ce fut Sanji Gray et Natsu qui allèrent tout de suite prendre des nouvelles. Quand l'exeed blanc apprit que sa protégée était réveillée elle fut tout de suite rassurée. Elle voulu aller la voir mais Chopper lui signala que Zoro était déjà à son chevet. Elle se refroidit un peu mais continua son chemin vers l'infirmerie. Quand elle entra Wendy était assise sur le lit et riait alors que Zoro faisait un grimace en lui disant de ne pas se moquer. Il se tendit pourtant en voyant Carla arriver alors que Wendy sourit et tendit les bras vers elle. Zoro se calma en voyant la petite mage si heureuse. Après un moment Wendy et Carla se séparèrent et elle se mit à sourire.

\- J'ai de la chance non ? J'ai deux personnes pour veiller sur moi.  
Carla sourit et Zoro aussi. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et Sanji arriva.  
\- Dépêche toi tête de Cactus ! On se fait attaquer par la marine. Smoker veut récupérer Ace et détruire notre navire pendant qu'on y est.

* * *

Voila la fin de ce chapitre j'espere qu'il vous à plus. Laissez une petite review :D


	10. PAUSE

Bonjour tous le monde. Helas ce n'est pas le prochain chapitre. Je sais que je mets du temps mais je veux vraiment m'appliquer sur ce chapitre mais tout me semble baclé et je ne suis pas satisfaite du résultat. Je suis vraiment desolée mais je vais mettre encore un moment avant de pouvoir continuer cette fanfiction. Je la mets donc en pause pour le moment mais je ne l'abandonne pas. Je pense que vers septembre octobre je la reprendrais en main. Encore desolée pour cette attente


End file.
